


The Project

by eilonwe



Category: Dir en grey, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bicuriosity, Double Penetration, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyuu is an art student, majoring in both Photography and Fashion design with aspirations into becoming a premier fashion photographer.  When his master's thesis requires a nude photoshoot, Hiyuu decides to take a very unorthodox approach to the required assignment. What happens when one of his IDOLS agrees to be one of his subjects?  Hiyuu is about to embark on a journey that will forever change his life, and the way he sees the world.  Are you willing to take that journey with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Syllibus

Hiyuu was a graduate art student with a dual major in both Music and Photography, with a minor in Fashion Design. His current photography class would garner him photos that would become part of his professional portfolio, something that could help establish him in his career. And it was taught by one of the best in the business, a man who was highly respected as a fashion photographer, a man who had won _awards_ for his photos. His challenge to the class for their final project was to present a portfolio of at least 20 photos presenting the beauty of the human form _**nude**_. And they had to find their own models. Amateur models. They couldn’t be people who were already models, or who had posed nude before in professional print. Talk about setting up an entire class of 20 people for sex-offense related arrest records.

  
But the professor had expected them to act like professionals, which meant they had to approach this from a clinical standpoint. They had to approach their potential models and speak to them professionally. He’d included a special form with the class syllabus that had explained his fame in the photography industry and his requirements for the final project that could be given to any potential models. Hopefully this would validate it as a professional request and not the proposition of a pervert. His class mates had openly discussed various ideas, but nothing gave him inspiration. This project was extremely important to his future, so he wanted to do something unique with it. It was a comment by his _girlfriend_ that had caused the stroke of inspiration.

“You know, it’s just not fair. They always show women completely nude in film and often in print, but you never see a man. You never get _full frontal_ unless they’re just making something comic about it or its porn. I mean what’s wrong with a nice calm naked cock?” She complained. 

  
Hiyuu had to agree with her. There was a huge difference between tastefully nude and naked. A difference between erotica and vulgar porn. Hiyuu considered himself to be quite straight. He’d never looked at a man with a desire to kiss or fondle or have sex with him. But he had to admit, if only to himself, that he’d _always_ been fascinated with penises. Especially when they were erect. There was just something … _beautiful_ about it. And he couldn’t exactly get up real close to his own, and trying to get a good look at someone else’s was just _asking_ for trouble.

  
So he decided that he would make the subject of his project the object of humanity that fascinated him the most. The Male Phallus. His plan was to show them both flaccid _and_ erect with an eye to paying homage to the mottos of ‘tastefully nude’ and ‘erotic’. A sort of Chiaroscuro contrast of flaccid and erect. To show a play of shadows and texture, color and tone. Then his mind wandered to some of the ideas he’d had about men’s endowments and his pwn curiosity about how one’s role in life might affect the conditions of one’s personal endowments. Would a celebrity’s penis look different from the working class? He decided he would try to obtain photos of 5 subjects: a police officer, a fireman, a lawyer, a doctor, and a celebrity. He figured this would get him a variety of diets too. Police officers were notorious for snacking: donuts, coffee and other junk food. Firemen were supposed to be big eaters with lots of meat. He’d always pictured Lawyers as eating lots of salads and snooty meals. Doctors – he had no idea what they ate but figured they probably ate pretty high quality food. The celebrity though would be the wild-card. Wealthy enough to eat well, but also wealthy enough to have damaged their bodies with too much alcohol and drugs. But what kind of celebrity could he use? It couldn’t be a model, and an actor would also be a no go, since a lot of actors played nude scenes. He figured the safest celebrity to ask would be a musician. They were known for ‘sex, drugs, and rock-n-roll’ after all. They were least likely to be squeamish about nudity. Very carefully he typed out a letter of intent, carefully explaining the merits of his project and requesting the recipient consider modeling for his project. He explained the methods by which he intended to maintain their confidentiality and hopefully ensured no one would recognize the individuals that belonged to the penises in the photos. He also offered nominal remuneration for their time, though explained that the amount was so low because he was, after all, a graduate student paying the fees out of his own pocket.

  
Then he set himself to the task of the trolling the city for possible models. He’d prepared 5 invitations for each subject type because he doubted he’d get that many respondents. If he had more than one response from each one though, he’d have to narrow it down to just 2 each. He couldn’t afford to pay any more than 10 models $100 each. The firemen were his first project, carefully approaching the ones he felt might make good subjects, selecting men who were big framed as well as men who were lithe. He’d approached each one shyly and explained that he was a graduate art student and wanted to know if they would be willing to read his proposal and model for him. He explained that his contact information was inside the envelope and beat a hasty retreat. Not willing to ask them to pose nude for a male photographer in front of their friends.

  
It was even more awkward going to the police stations. He’d explained that he was an art student and wanted to find some models who were police officers for a school project and asked if he could have a visitor’s pass to walk around. Three precincts later he had quietly given invitations to two detectives, a parole officer, and two beat cops. He just hoped they didn’t decide to arrest him for solicitation or something. It was risky asking the policemen to model for him, but he figured that if he could get at least _one_ to agree, then it would lend validity to the project.

  
A day spent wandering the federal and municipal courts garnered him some four young lawyers and one older one that just had a very distinguished air about him. He sort of really hoped that the older one would accept. As for doctors, he decided to keep with a theme of adventure and trolled the emergency rooms looking for some ER doctors to approach. There were quite a few and it took him thinking about it overnight before he narrowed down his 5 favorites and approached them politely.

  
The celebrities though, were going to be a problem. He was horribly afraid that if he just sent the letter by mail, that some staff member would read it and trash it and the artist in question would never even find out about it. But how do you get close to famous people when you’re a nobody? And that was when luck smiled down upon him, because one of his band mates was also a DJ. As they got ready for their next live Mark had mentioned in passing, “Hey man, you’ll never guess who I get to interview next week.” Hiyuu’s band was small, of average ability but the few gigs they got helped pay the bills and he was a music major after all. He enjoyed the music, but he didn’t get the same serenity from it as he got with photography. “Oh yeah, who?” Hiyuu asked.

  
“KYO from Dir En Grey. Am I a lucky bastard or what? They’re going to be playing in town on the 20th, so he’s coming down to promote the show. It’s really rare to get to talk to him you know? Because it’s usually Kaoru. I’m super psyched.” Hiyuu felt a hot flash of jealousy. Kyo was one of his musical idols. And then it hit him. This would be the _perfect opportunity_ to find a celebrity for his project. He told Mark about the project requirements and his idea, then asked him if he thought he could get Hiyuu into the studio to give Kyo the invitation. “Dude, but you’re straight!” Hiyuu resisted the urge to punch his friend. “And plenty of gay men take pictures of nude female models for perfume ads. I have a girlfriend for Pete’s sake! Don’t be stupid. So do you think you can do it?” Hiyuu asked with a hopeful expression.

Mark caved, Hiyuu was far too cute for his own good. “It’s your funeral, because personally, I think the man will beat the crap out of you for asking to see his junk. But hell- if you _could_ get him to model for you, a million fan-girls will start plotting your demise, _or_ try to marry you.”

Hiyuu shook his head. “No they won’t, because no one is going to know. In fact giving him the invitation doesn’t mean he’ll agree to model for me. And if he does, I’m not going to tell anyone. I’ll cover up any distinguishing marks with makeup and no one will know whose cock it is except me and my professor. It’ll just be in the portfolio as belonging to an anonymous celebrity. Unless he **_says_** I can list him as the model, but that wasn’t what I had planned. Only my teacher and I will know who my models were because I have to give him the consent forms.”

  
“Smooth, but you _could_ lie and take a picture of anyone’s cock and claim it was from a celebrity.” Mark reasoned.

“I know, but I don’t want to do that. And my teacher would find out, he’s got the connections to verify the validity of my models. He can help me start my career or he can end it before it starts. I won’t risk my future on a lie“.  Hiyuu answered seriously.

Mark shook his head and laughed. “Ok, I’ll see what I can do.”

 


	2. A proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyuu's best friend offers him the chance to proposition one of his IDOLS for his Project...

So it was that five days later, Hiyuu stood nervously in the hallway outside the sound stage waiting for a chance to approach Kyo. He’d arrived with two massive body guards and Karou. The tattooed band-leader made him extremely nervous as he glared at Hiyuu suspiciously. The band leader just had this predatory aura about him that made Hiyuu want to apologize for something. He shifted nervously, blushing furiously as he contemplated the contents of the sealed envelope in his hand and that fact that if Kyo agreed he’d get to see his idol in all his nude and tattooed glory. Heady stuff that.

Hiyuu stood up straight as the ‘on air’ light blinked off and after a bit of conversation the door opened and Mark led Kyo out, Mark with a huge smile on his face was talking quietly to Kyo. Mark waved Hiyuu over, who shyly slunk past Kyo’s bodyguards as if they might strike him as he passed. “Kyo-san this is my friend, and the bassist of our band, Hiyuu. He’s a graduate student studying music _and_ photography. I hope you don’t mind, but I promised him an introduction. He wanted to ask you about a school project.”

Hiyuu’s eyes widened at Mark and then he bowed respectfully to the vocalist. So much power in such a small man. Hiyuu cleared his throat. “It’s an honor to meet you sir. I have a final project for one of my photography classes, the photos of which will become part of my professional portfolio. The focus of my project is rather unique, but I was hoping that you would consider modeling for me. The details of the project and its scope are inside this envelope. There’s also confidentiality agreements, as well as  contact information for me in case you have any questions. Again, sir, it’s an honor to meet you and I thank you in advance for your time.”

  
He’d been practicing the speech in the hallway for the last hour, but it still came out sounding nervous and rushed. He didn’t want to mention that the project focused on nudity, not in front of bodyguards who could pound him into a bloody mess on the floor at the slightest provocation. They looked like professional hit men. Best to tread carefully. A tattoed arm reached around him and plucked the envelope from his hand before Kyo could take it. “We’ll be in touch”. A voice made rich by whiskey and cigarettes said softly, and Hiyuu cringed. “Um… thank you sir.” Kyo just gave him a smile though he remained silent. Hiyuu held his breath as they walked away, and let it out explosively as they strayed from sight his knees buckling as he hit the floor. “ah.. fuck… Karou’s going to read it, I just know he is. Kyo will never even see the proposal and I’ll be sued for so much shit my **_grandchildren_ ** will still owe them. Oh, God why did I have to have this fucking idea in the first place?!!” He whined to himself while he tried to get his breathing under control.

A warm hand settled on his shoulder. It was Mark. “Dude. Kyo is way cooler than you would expect. I’m sure it’ll be okay, and even if they turn you down, I’m sure it will be politely. It took a lot of balls to approach your idol with a request to respectfully take pictures of his junk. I’m actually proud of you for the way you presented yourself. I’m still in doubt that you’re strictly heterosexual, but that’s okay. You kick ass on the bass, so I’ll forgive you.” Hiyuu chuckled weakly. He had no such illusions


	3. the interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyuu gets a call he never expected. Will he pass muster?

So Hiyuu was shocked a few days later when his phone rang with an unknown number. Normally he would have ignored it, but he’d given out 21 invitations for his project and he’d been hoping for some replies. The smoky voice that greeted him caused a shiver up his spine. “Is this HIyuu Yuuma?” the voice asked.

Hiyuu gulped, the voice seemed vaguely familiar. “Yes…” he replied, hesitantly. “May I ask who’s calling?” he heard that dark voice chuckle softly.

“So it appears you desire to take illicit photos of my vocalist … and all in the name of ‘art’ no less.” Hiyuu gasped and quickly found a place to sit. It had to be Karou. The idea that he knew what he’d asked Kyo for was… daunting. Even though they were the same height – he’d looked that little fact up – Karou had still seemed larger than life to him.

“I can explain…” Hiyuu hedged.

“Then please do.” An amused voice encouraged.

  
Hiyuu took a deep breath and launched in. “As my _girlfriend_ pointed out, we never get to see men fully nude in print. At least not full frontal. She pointed out that if we see it, it’s either in some stupid comedic content, or else it’s tainted by the vulgarity of pornography. Our personal ‘endowments’ were created for pleasure, for pleasuring our women and sowing the seeds of fertility. I might be straight, but I’ve always seen that part of our bodies as _beautiful_. And I think that it deserves some focus that highlights just how beautifully we’re made. I wanted to show shots in contrast, like a Chiaroscuro composition, the contrast between flaccid and erect. Tastefully nude versus erotica. I thought, to protect the subjects from being recognized I’d cover any distinguishing marks with makeup, unless they were willing to give me permission to _say_ who the subject was. I know Kyo has got very little privacy being a celebrity, so I thought with all the perverted kinds of fans out there… the only people who deserve to be able to recognize your cock are your previous and current lovers.”

  
A moment of silence followed his impassioned rant. “And how did you expect to accomplish this act? “ Hiyuu huffed and forged on. “Well, I need to get photos of the penis flaccid as well as erect. I figured it would be easier to do it all in one shoot, maybe over a period of two hours or so. But I figured my models would be more comfortable being nude in front of a camera in their own homes, especially since I’m asking for them to attain an erection too. Much less stressful to do so in a safe environment than somewhere strange.”

A low chuckle reached into his ears. “ And you think these men you are … **_soliciting_ ** have reason to fear for their safety around you?” Karou asked.

Hiyuu sputtered. “God, _**No!**_ No… I just... if I were in _their_ position It would be damn awkward for me. I mean I’d be blushing furiously just to be nude in front of a stranger, let alone having to like… stroke it up you know? Nah… I **_know_** I’m asking a lot, but that’s why I figured they’d feel more comfortable at home. And as for Kyo… if he doesn’t want me to know where he lives, that’s fine. But then I’d suggest meeting at _my_ tiny apartment. I know its crap compared to where he probably lives but I’d hate to use a hotel. There’s too much risk of those paparazzi leeches construing something scandalous. I respect you guys **far too much** as musicians to fuck up your lives even more, just for the sake of my future.”

  
Karou hummed into the phone, the deep rumble making Hiyuu’s stomach flip. “You wouldn’t have the same punch with your photo if it’s just from an anonymous ‘celebrity’ as you would for a known name.” He pointed out quietly.

“I know, but I’m _okay_ with that. I don’t have the money to pay for the rights to say who the subject is anyway.” Hiyuu admitted quietly.

Kaoru hummed once again and he could hear a tapping sound in the background. “Do you have a pen and paper?” Kaoru asked.

Hiyuu grabbed the required objects and nodded. “yeah.. go ahead”

Kaoru gave him an address which he scribbled down. “Meet me at 8pm. **_I’ll_ ** be your first subject, and if I’m convinced of your validity, then I’ll talk to Kyo. I’m sure he’ll do it anyway, he’s a bit of an exhibitionist. But you have to understand that it’s my place to protect him from vultures? “

Hiyuu gasped, his heart pounding. Garnering Kaoru as a subject had never even crossed him mind. “um.. yeah…totally.” Then the line went dead.

Hiyuu packed his camera bag carefully. Then he loaded his car with the backdrops, lights, cords, light meters, tripods and even a small ladder. Triple checking that he had everything he could possibly think of, he made his way to Kaoru’s apartment. He’d had 6 successful photo shoots so far, and he felt confident he could be professional, but there was still a sense of anticipation about _this_ shoot that was different from the others. It took him forty minutes to reach the apartment complex. An elegant doorman helped him obtain a cart to lug all his equipment up the elevator and at last he stood nervous at Kaoru’s door. He was really going to do this, and with the imposing band leader slash guitarist of Dir en Grey. With a trembling hand he knocked on the door.

  
Kaoru checked the security camera to make sure it was the pretty art student and not someone else knocking on his door. It was. He checked his watch, good, he was prompt. He might claim to be straight, but no straight man called a cock ‘beautiful’. The boy was way,  ** _way_ ** in the back of the closet. It was okay though, because Kaoru was nothing if not an excellent teacher. He opened the door, sort of surprised at the massive amount of equipment the boy had brought with him. “Good evening. You’re on time, I sort of expected you to be late.” Kaoru laughed, stepping inside and waving for Hiyuu to enter.

  
Hiyuu smiled at him and blushed, turning to pull the cart inside behind him. “That’s a lot of stuff, here, let me help you.” Kaoru said quietly and helped him pull on the cart. Once in inside Hiyuu quickly removed his shoes but didn’t see any slippers to borrow , so he followed Kaoru in with his sock feet. Kaoru led him into a nice living room, complete with a lit fireplace. A plush looking white leather couch and loveseat were arranged comfortably around a large wooden coffee table that sat taller than normal and looked like it could be used to eat off of sitting down. The floors were a lovely polished hard wood that matched the coffee table. Rich and dark with a nice shine. Kaoru struck a lazy pose against the cart. “So, how do we do this?” Kaoru asked quietly.

  
Hiyuu scouted around for a likely spot, finally settling on the loveseat. Trying to do this in the guy's bedroom was just way too intimate. “That love seat looks good. I’ll just set up my screens behind it. It will take me a few minutes to get set up if you have something else to do. Otherwise you could get undressed and just put on a robe until I’m ready to start shooting?” Hiyuu suggested. Kaoru nodded and left Hiyuu to his own devices. Hiyuu heaved a sigh of relief, he’d have been likely to drop something if he had to try to set up with Kaoru watching him. 15 minutes later he was screwing on the last lamp and checking the light filters. He climbed down from his short step ladder and set it aside. Kaoru came back into the room just as he turned to start looking for him. He was in a black silk robe with red trim, and was carrying two glasses that held an amber liquid over ice.

  
“Thought you might like a drink. Do you drink bourbon?” Kaoru asked, and Hiyuu nodded reaching out to take a sip. His eyes widened at the smoothness of the drink. This was ** _seriously_ ** top shelf stuff. “Wow…. Thanks.” He said smiling over the lip of his glass. Taking another sip, he set it aside, trying to put on his serious face. “Um, okay well I guess it’s time to start. I’d like to see how you look standing up and get a few photos like that, then see how you look sitting down."

Kaoru looked at the backdrop behind the white loveseat and smiled. Hiyuu had set up what looked like a movie projector screen but had then draped it with a large spill of dark red silk shot through with a small black design. It certainly made the white chair stand out more in comparison. Karou took off his robe and tossed it on the couch, then went to stand by the chair. He parted his legs and crossed his arms and let his assets speak for themselves.

  
Hiyuu snagged a pillow from the couch and tossed it at Karou’s feet then grabbed his camera and knelt in front of him. The man was **_seriously_** hung. The largest prick so far. Even flaccid he was the same size as Hiyuu when he was erect. And he was uncut. There was just this extra bit of curiosity inherent in an uncut cock. Having been circumcised at birth, Hiyuu didn’t have any experience with such an abundance of foreskin. Another thing that stood out to him was that Karou had very large testicles. They weren’t swollen as with disease, he just had really large nuts. Where most men carried around a couple of walnuts, Karou carried around… a couple of boiled eggs. It was quite fascinating. He pointed to Kaoru’s rather impressive endowments. “I’ll need to adjust you occasionally, get you draped and posed for the right shadows and highlights. Do you need me to warn you before I reach out to touch you each time? I’ll be super gentle, I promise.”

Kaoru let out a deep belly laugh that set his assets quaking. He pointed to his genitals. “That’s all yours for the next two hours, do whatever you want with it.”

  
Hiyuu nodded, and let his camera dangle from his neck then reached up to start posing Kaoru’s assets. He arranged Kaoru's testicles so they were somewhat symmetrical marveling at how soft the skin was, and how heavy the testicles were inside their tender sack of skin. Then he reached out to center the penis, nestled in a nicely trimmed hedge of black curls. It was warm and heavy in his fingers, the tip of the head barely peeking out from the hood. He tugged at the foreskin gently to make a little more of the head peek out, it’s flesh a deep rose color that was a nice contrast to the smoky rose of the foreskin and the darker backdrop of the testicles. Doing so brought attention to the fact that the head of Kaoru’s penis was pierced.

  
He couldn’t help it, he really _**couldn’t**_!  Genital piercings had _always_ fascinated him, but he’d never seen one like this before. Pushing the foreskin back he revealed the broad head of Kaoru’s cock. There was a large ball sitting centrally just before the ridge of his head and another smaller one on the underside, obviously connected with a barbell that looked like it had enough room to allow for the swelling of arousal. Hiyuu gulped. “ _ **Wow**_ , that … _seriously_ had to hurt.” He glanced up at Kaoru who looked at him indubitably. “You’re a bit of a masochist aren’t you?” Hiyuu had meant it as a joke.

Kaoru only smiled in a way that made Hiyuu shiver involuntarily. “I’m a bit of both.” Hiyuu blushed at that, he knew such things existed, but he’d never gone to that spectrum. His experience was definitely run-of-the-mill.

  
Tugging the foreskin back into place he arranged it so that just a bit of the golden top bead showed, hinting at hidden treasures to be revealed. He crouched close and suddenly realized that he caught none of the mustiness he’d experienced with the other subjects he’d shot. Kaoru must have washed up while he got undressed, a pleasant and thoughtful thing to do. He brought his camera up and began shooting the penis from various angles, nudging Kaoru this way, and that, so that the lights played across his flesh to create interesting shadows and contrasts. Then he finally asked Kaoru to sit.

  
Kaoru looked down in amusement as Hiyuu explored his cock, tugging at his balls in a lovely way before gently positioning him this way and that with quiet remarks. He could tell that not only did Hiyuu **_love_** the camera, but he really did have a passion for the subject matter. He seemed like a child with a toy, gleefully exploring his curiosity with open joy. Kaoru very much looked forward to the erection shots. Sitting down when requested, he sprawled back, legs wide. His cock and balls hanging low from his short trimmed hedge. Of course he groomed a bit down there, who didn’t? But the care with which Hiyuu handled him was interesting, no one had ever taken so much interest in his penis, even when someone was giving him head. It was usually straight to the point, no exploration involved. It was all he could do not to swell under the gentle attention.

  
Once again, Hiyuu was on his knees in front of him and he had to admit, the boy looked good there. He leaned forward and snagged his drink from the coffee table to place it close at hand, purposefully letting his cock bob against Hiyuu’s face as he did so. “Oh, sorry” He mumbled, not in the least bit sorry. Hiyuu had been crouched close, getting Kaoru’s balls arranged artfully when the other had suddenly leaned forward, his cock knocking against his lips. The head shocking in its heat and softness. Like a quick peck on the lips.

Hiyuu blushed furiously and laughed at himself. _Kaoru’s cock just kissed me._ Yeah, maybe he’d better lay off the booze for the rest of the shoot. The second series of photos went well as he got images of Kaoru's cock dangling centered as well as draped to either side. He’d even taken a few photos of the foreskin pulled all the way back from the head, revealing the piercing under the foreskin making a coiled hood that gave him the impression of a cobra waiting to strike.

  
He sat back with a sigh and grabbed his laptop, quickly loading the photos and sorting through them until he had his favorites in a folder. Then he turned the screen towards Kaoru. “These are my favorites. I thought since it’s _your_ penis, you could help me pick which ones make it into my portfolio. Once we’ve got a folder with the photos both of us like best, I’ll save it. Then I’ll do the same with the erection photos. I’ll take it home and work on the compositions and then try to set up a meeting with you, so you can approve or make changes.”

Kaoru nodded, surprised Hiyuu would let him help choose. The pictures were _shocking_. There was little showing except his penis and balls. His pubic hair was sometimes in fine detail and sometimes blurred into the background. They were truly… well… _**ART!**_   They spent a good 15 minutes discussing the merits of each photo but eventually they both agreed upon 10 flaccid shots.

Hiyuu set his camara on the charger and looked over at Kaoru, sprawled like a God on his throne. “Um… so, next are the erection shots.” He said quietly.

“And how did you imagine handling that?” Kaoru asked with a touch of humor in his voice.

Hiyuu blushed. “Um, well, I thought I’d give you some privacy so you could um, you know, get yourself ready. And then you could let me know when and we could finish this.”

Kaoru leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees, mischief in his eyes. “So let me get this straight. You need to take pictures of my **_erect_ ** cock for your project, but you expect _me_ to get _myself_ erect **and** take care of business afterward?”

Hiyuu stuttered. “uh.. uh… well, **_yeah_**. That’s what the other guys did.”

Kaoru shook his head slowly as he smiled. Hiyuu gulped.

  
“If you need me _erect_ , you’re going to have to get me there _and_ help finish me off afterward. That’s the price for my time, because $100 just isn’t going to cut it. Refuse and I’ll just have to insist I watch as you delete _all those beautiful photos you just took._ You haven’t had any troubles touching me before now, no reason to stop now.“

Kaoru returned to his previous sprawl and waved at his crotch. “Explore to your heart’s content, no reason to be shy about it.” He had a knowing smirk on his face. He’d planned this, the bastard.

Hiyuu downed the rest of his drink and contemplated his options. There were none, really. These were the best shots so far. The most _beautiful_ prick he’d ever _seen_ and he  _wanted_ to see what it would look like erect. See how big it got. Kaoru was right, he’d had no qualms about touching him to get the photos, but touching to adjust and touching to fondle and pleasure were two different things. What to do, what to do?

  
A soft voice reached into his swirling thoughts. “No one ever has to know how I got erect, Hiyuu. It won’t change your sexuality to give in to your curiosity, you know. When will you _ever_ get the chance to explore another cock without censure?”

Kaoru was right, so taking a steadying breath he made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the chair. Sitting indian style put his face at just the right height. Then he thought of something and jumped up and went to his gear bag. He grabbed his ‘emergency fun kit’. Inside was everything he needed to get it on if his girlfriend ever got in the mood when he was shooting outdoors.

Digging around in the kit, he set aside condoms and the gold cock-ring he’d bought for himself awhile back. It was a thing of beauty, one he’d designed himself. It was a mix of celtic knotwork and a 3-tailed kitsune carved along a heavy gold ring that was a good 1 inch wide and 3/8 inch thick. It was perfectly sized for his erection and he loved how comfortably it gripped him and warmed to his body heat. His girlfriend definitely had no problems with it. At last he found what he’d been looking for, the blueberry warming lube his girlfriend loved so much. Placing the other items back in the bag and turned around to resume his place in front of Kaoru. “Hey, let me see that.” Kaoru had asked, holding his hand out.

Hiyuu went to hand him the lube. “No the gold thing you just put back.” Hiyuu blushed and fished out the ring and handed it over. It had cost him over a $1000 but it had been _worth_ it. He watched with a heated face as Kaoru examined it.

“ _Very nice_. I’ve never seen one like this before, it’s custom made?” Kaoru asked, and Hiyuu nodded. “I designed it for myself after a friend and I watched **_Ai no Kusabe_**. I’d used the rubber kind before, but it just made sense to wear one as jewelry.”

  
Kaoru handed it back and he carefully replaced it in the bag then he got comfortable once more. “Could you sit a bit more forward?” Hiyuu asked, at once nervous and settled now that giving Kaoru a hand job was an unavoidable, foregone, conclusion. He squirted some of the lube into his palm and wet his fingers then he reached for Kaoru’s cock. Letting his fingers quest gently as he coated the shaft with the thick liquid. “My girlfriend swears by this stuff, and I mean literally _swears_. She only curses when we’re having sex. It’s kind of fun to know I can make her lose her composure like that. Anyway, this stuff warms up when you blow on it, watch…” Hiyuu leaned close and blew softly across the head, a soft hiss greeting the action.

“Cool huh? And it warms with friction too.” Hiyuu finally let himself palm the heavy shaft, slowly stroking it, his thumb playing with the piercing on every up and down stroke. “It’s blueberry flavored too. Tastes awesome, the best tasting flavored lube I’ve ever had to eat. Makes eating pussy so much more pleasant.” Hiyuu was surprised by how easy it was to do this, the contrast of how this penis felt in his hand and how his own felt, somehow nice. Sitting this close, with the shaft just an inch from his face he watched in fascination as it filled out in his hand. The veins distended and other veins that had previously been unnoticed became prominent. The cock thickened in his hand so much that he couldn’t quite touch his thumb and first finger together around it and he had very long musician’s fingers, which meant the girth was impressive.

  
A few hums of pleasure from Kaoru let him know he wasn’t doing a bad job of it, the lube quickly warming up toward the searing heat he so loved when pleasuring himself. Another reason he kept it in his emergency bag – he liked to rub one out with it then lick his hand clean. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. It just wasn’t manly to jerk it with flavored lube. “You’re a guitarist.” Kaoru said in a soft voice. Not a question but a statement.

“yeah how did you know?”Hiyuu asked.  

Kaoru grunted softly, his hips bucking slightly into Hiyuu’s hand causing his cock to bump Hiyuu’s lips again. He automatically licked off the lube, his tongue involuntarily hitting Kaoru’s penis in its quest to clean his lips. Kaoru hissed and his hips bucked again. “Calloused fingers, soft thumbs” He whispered, his cock kissing Hiyuu’s lips once again. Hiyuu was no stranger to the involuntary bucking of hips. He himself did it when it started to feel really good, so he couldn’t get mad at Kaoru for doing it, especially knowing he couldn’t help it. He licked his lips again, pulling his head back far enough he wouldn’t accidentally lick the head of Kaoru's cock again. Though if he had to be honest with himself… the involuntary kiss of that heated blueberry flavored head, hadn’t been an entirely unpleasant experience. It was hotter than lips and softer too. With a hiss Kaoru suddenly sat back pulling his prick out of Hiyuu’s grasp. Panting slightly he waved at his very prominent erection.

“Don’t want to cum too soon, you need to get pictures of this right?” Hiyuu flushed as he realized how into it he’d gotten. So totally entranced about the cock in his hand and so near his face, he’d completely forgot about the man attached to it. “Oh, right.” He said as he unconsciously started licking the lube from his fingers the way he always did when he jerked himself off. Always suckling on his thumb for a minute as he rubbed it across his hard palate. He caught Kaoru staring at him and he removed his thumb from his mouth with a blush. “Could you go get a warm washcloth and a small towel? I don’t want to take pictures with you all slicked up with sticky lube.” Hiyuu moved back so he could stand up. Kaoru stood up, his cock hard and proud, so swollen that only the hard round beads of his piercing were seen and none of the bar that connected them.

  
Kaoru came back with the warm washcloth, himself already cleaned off, and Hiyuu used it to wash his hands of any residual lube. The same process was repeated with Hiyuu obtaining pictures of Kaoru’s erection while standing first. One of his favorites had the light not only sparkling off the penile jewelry but it also backlit a milky bead of precum dangling from the slit ready to fall. It was such an erotic shot that he felt himself swell a little just looking at it in the viewer. He immediately turned the camera around and stood to show it to Kaoru. “Oh, wow. Look at this one!” He said happily. Kaoru looked at the picture and he had to admit it was amazing. He never would have thought of his cock as art, not until Hiyuu had showed him. “Amazing.” He said softly smiling at the beautifully innocent photographer.

  
Hiyuu directed him to sit, but quickly found he couldn’t get the leverage to get the angles he wanted, so he had Kaoru kneel on the floor. Knees spread wide with his balls barely touching the hard wood floor, his cock standing proudly out from his body at an upward curve that hooked ever so slightly to the right. It amused Kaoru at the uncomfortable, and sometimes enticingly erotic positions into which the boy contorted himself to get the pictures he wanted. For a musician and photographer he was incredibly flexible. At last Hiyuu felt like he’d gotten enough pictures, Kaoru kindly stroking himself between sets of shots to keep himself hard.

  
Quietly he moved to process the last set of shots, Kaoru returning to his debauched sprawl on the loveseat. When he finished he had about 30 photos that were his favorites and it was going to be really difficult to pair it down. He handed the computer to Kaoru, who took his time perusing the shots as Hiyuu looked nervously on. “You truly have an eye for this. Shadow, color, texture, the play of light and focus. I could see blowing some of these up and hanging them as art. _I really could_. You have some serious talent, Hiyuu.”

Hiyuu blushed hotly, such praise from such a prominent person feeling good even if Kaoru _wasn’t_ in the same industry. “Thank you, but it also helps to have an awesomely inspirational subject.” Hiyuu winced at the way that sounded.

Kaoru handed the computer back to him. “Let’s wait and compare this whole set with the one we picked out earlier instead of trying to decide right now.” Hiyuu nodded, it made sense. But then that meant, _finishing_. Finishing what he’d started. Not that it hadn’t been _quite_ interesting, and dare he say even _fun_ , but … _oh god_ … the money shot. Eww. His own cum was one thing, but someone else’s had the appeal of snot. Just. Gross.

  
Still, it _was_ a beautiful cock. Thick. Flushed. Textured with a road-map of veins and a natural hard ridge that ran along the top of the shaft. And then there was that piercing and the broad urethral slit that sometimes winked at him, he could swear it did. Surely he could touch it again. He licked his lips, tasting the barest hint of blueberry. Yeah, he could do this. If anything Kaoru’s cock was even more inflated then when he’d finished the hand-job earlier. Once more he settled himself on the floor in front of the chair and tugged Kaoru’s hips forward. He coated his hand with lube and slicked up the shaft, nibbling on his bottom lip as he watched his hand stroke up and down the heavy the cock. His forefinger and thumb now separated by at least a centimeter more than they had before. He hadn’t even been aware he was licking his lips in time with his strokes. But a hand came into his view, steadying the shaft as those hips shifted forward gently, purposefully kissing his lips with that broad hot head. Just sitting there, pressing oh so gently against his lips. His tongue darted out to taste the lube and the heated velvet flesh.

  
Kaoru didn’t say anything, didn’t press forward any more than that, but didn’t retreat either. Experimentally, Hiyuu opened his lips a little more, letting the heat sink in as his tongue darted out to explore and taste. Of course he already loved the spicy blueberry taste, but the **_heat_**. The heat of Kaoru’s cock was so different from the heat of his own fingers when he licked himself clean and hotter than a woman’s pussy. Hotter and firmer and much much more _interesting._ His lips brushed the piercing, his tongue teasing that broad slit reflexively. It reminded him how much he liked to rub his hard palate and he wondered what it would feel like to have that piercing rub him there? Would it be as hot as his cock? Or cooler? Being a hard metal ball would it even feel good at all, or would it hurt? By now he’d stopped stroking Kaoru, his sticky hand braced on the man’s thigh as he contemplated the cock head against his lips. The heat distracting him from his previous task and his curiosity driving him to explore further.

  
He opened his mouth wider and let the broad head all the way inside, the piercing ticking against his teeth before he remembered to open his mouth a bit wider to get his teeth out of the way, while leaving his lips wrapped around the shaft. Enjoying the heat and the feel as the loose skin slid ever so slightly over the hard shaft beneath. It was a strange sensation but a pleasant one. The ball under the cock head rubbed on his tongue pleasantly. He’d always wanted to kiss a girl with a tongue piercing but had never had the chance. And oh, then the larger ball on top made introductions with his hard palate. Really nice introductions. He bobbed his head and worked his mouth, pleasuring his hard palate on the piercing the way he often did with his thumb. His tongue playing with the ball on the bottom, experimenting with the pressure of it once he realized he could wiggle the bottom one and the top one moved slightly too. He heard Kaoru moaning softly, whispering something but he couldn’t really catch what it was over his own pleased hums. Finally though he heard his name and he froze, cock head in his mouth ready to pull off but a gentle hand in his dreads stilled him. “If you like how good it feels against your hard palate, you should try it against your soft palate. It’s even more sensitive. Take me gently deeper, farther back. But be careful though, you don’t want to trigger your gag reflex.”

  
Oh, so he wasn’t … well it was like before, he was just letting Hiyuu explore and sate his curiosity without, you know, pointing out the obvious. His anxiety rationalized away, decided to take Kaoru’s advice, curios if he was right. Hiyuu gently took more of the head in, and ooh more blueberry flavor. Good, because he’d already gotten all the previous taste off. Drooling from the increased flavor made things easier to slide back and forth, and oh _**wow**_ … Kaoru was right. Happily he explored his soft palate on the questing probe of the warm ball on the head of Kaoru’s cock. An added side benefit he didn’t expect -  being how good it felt for the bottom ball to rub the back of his tongue.

  
Kaoru groaned, it was so damn hard not to buck his hips and just let the pretty artist explore his cock. He’d wanted to feel those lips on him so bad, he couldn’t help from offering himself up. He’d expected for Hiyuu to pull back the way he’d done previously. But he hadn’t. He’d just paused and then started to slowly take him in. The boy was a natural _ **god** _ at oral sex. Even without any suction being applied, the pleasure was immense. The way his tongue explored him and the way Hiyuu stimulated him against the roof of his mouth was nothing short of debauched heaven. And **_lord_** , even now, he was taking him deeper than he’d ever thought possible after his quiet suggestion. One fist was white-knuckling the loveseat and the other was white-knuckling his cock to keep him from cumming into the boy’s mouth. His own curiosity and pleasure driving him to find out just how much Hiyuu would take on his own. To say he was shocked when he felt himself brush the back of Hiyuu’s throat was an understatement. A small retching sound erupted from Hiyuu and he expected him to pull off, but he didn’t. He watched in amazement as Hiyuu kept taking him all the way back to press against his throat with tiny retches until finally he did it without any retch at all. Then he was sucking him down in long deep strokes, the ball of his piercing scraping the roof the Hiyuu’s mouth as his tongue pressed him upwards, keeping the pressure there. He groaned Hiyuu’s name and lost a tiny spurt of cum when felt himself breach Hiyuu’s throat and felt those muscles gripping him.

  
“ _God, Hiyuu_.. gonna cum.” He tried to warn the other so he could pull off, but either Hiyuu didn’t really hear him properly or he didn’t care. Hiyuu leaned up and hummed around his cock, taking him nearly to the root, swallowing against him rhythmically and bobbing there deeply for a moment until Kaoru lost it, the hand holding his cock grabbing Hiyuu’s head and shoving the last inch of his cock down the young man’s throat as he lost his load. Hiyuu making a vibrating sound against his cock as his own lithe body shuddered. He immediately let go of Hiyuu’s head horrified that he’d done that and still felt Hiyuu swallowing against his shaft as he slowly pulled off of him. When he finally let Kaoru’s shaft fall from his lips he was heaving, his breath coming in fast deep draughts. His eyes were hooded and he waited for Hiyuu to say something, but he just sat back with a blissed-out look on his face. He watched in fascination as Hiyuu reached down toward his abdomen and brought his hand back up, licking something off his fingers.

Had Hiyuu just come from giving him head? He’d never heard of that happening before. But then, Hiyuu had seemed to derive quite a lot of pleasure from his piercings even before taking him so deep. He leaned forward and gently grasped Hiyuu’s chin and kissed him deeply, Hiyuu leaning up into it and moaning. When he broke the kiss, Hiyuu was panting again, pupils blown with natural endorphins. It would be so easy to take advantage of this situation but he knew that Hiyuu was going to have a hard enough time, dealing with the fact he’d given his first blow-job and had actually orgasmed while giving it. “Thank you, beautiful” he said quietly as he carefully stood up. He got another warm washcloth and returned, to find Hiyuu still somewhat dazed. He cupped the man’s cheek and handed him the washcloth. “You okay?” He asked quietly.

  
Hiyuu’s brain was mush. Even when he felt that cock head pressing against the back of his throat, causing him to gag a little, it had felt so good that he’d wanted to feel more. Couldn’t seem to get enough of those piercings rubbing his tongue and the roof of his mouth, and then _oh man_ the way they pressed and teased something way in the back. He’d wanted more, needed more and he’d gone for it. Leaning up had given him just the angle he needed to take that heated caress down deep where he needed it the most. And oh man,  the inability to breathe was completely made up for by the beautiful stretch and rub of that broad head stroking him just where it shouldn’t. He hadn’t really registered any warning from Kaoru, so focused was he on reaching his own orgasm, and it was so close. And then Kaoru’s shaft was shoved just a bit deeper, suddenly pulsing with a warm splash that kissed him deep as if he’d taken a sip of that smooth whiskey and he’d known that Kaoru had lost it and at that moment so had he. He’d pulled off reluctantly only because he was going to pass out if he didn’t take a breath soon and he wondered if part of his pleasure hadn’t been from oxygen deprivation. At least he’d not had to taste the cum, but it had felt damn good going down. And then, still dazed by his orgasm , Kaoru had kissed him stupid. It took a warm wet washcloth and a soft question of concern to bring him back down to earth.

  
He didn’t know what to say. It was one of the most erotic and pleasant experiences of his life. It was also the last time he’d likely ever feel that pleasure because he couldn’t even contemplate taking any other cock into his mouth but this one. Even owning the fact he’d not only sucked a cock, but he had voluntarily deep-throated it, **_and_ ** had an orgasm from it, didn’t make him want to go out and get a boyfriend. He thought about the other penises he had photographed and none of them had made him want to explore them the way Kaoru’s had. But the knowledge that this would be a one-time only event, never to be repeated, made him suddenly sad. So sad that he started crying. Kaoru started sputtering, the beginnings of horrified apologies - but Hiyuu just leaned up and hugged him around his waist crying into his hip and Kaoru let him, stunned.

  
It took a while for the tears to stop, Hiyuu still taking shuddering breaths as Kaoru gently stroked his scalp. It was such a soothing gentle touch. Like a lover. “I’m okay. Really. It was just… just … so _beautifully amazing_. And then I realized that it will never happen again. And that knowledge just made me really sad.” Hiyuu said softly, not even trying to examine that truth too closely.

“Hiyuu, come up here” Kaoru said softly. Hiyuu, struggled but managed to get back up on his knees and looked at him.

“No, up here, sit on my lap a minute” Hiyuu quietly did as he was asked, settling himself a little awkwardly the way his girlfriend would when she was in a cuddling mood.

Kaoru gently cupped his cheek and leaned in for another kiss. Hiyuu met him halfway, still remembering the previous kiss and still not quite lucid enough to have any inhibitions about it. Hiyuu moaned softly as Kaoru took control, and once against kissed him stupid. How did a man do that, when no woman ever had? They were both softly panting when Kaoru broke the kiss. “You are a work of art, do you know that Hiyuu? You’re something to be admired and savored.”

Hiyuu blushed, “No I’m not.”

Kaoru stroked his cheek gently and shook his head. “YES. You are. But I think you’ve forgotten something very important. Do you know what that is?”

Hiyuu shook his head. Kaoru smiled at him.  “You know where I live and you still have to meet with me again to help me decide which photos get submitted for your project. And then you have to shoot Kyo and go through the same process with him, which I intend to chaperone. Which means we’ll have to meet at least four more times.”

A light began to dawn. “So I can… again?” Hiyuu asked with a hopeful blush.

Kaoru nodded as he let a thumb brush those plush lips. “There’s just one problem though, Hiyuu, and it’s something you really need to think about.”

Hiyuu scrunched up his face but nodded, this sort of thing was never good. He braced himself for the bad news. “Technically speaking, you just cheated on your girlfriend. If you really want to continue to explore this, **_whatever it is_** between us, then it’s not fair to her for you to cheat and I refuse to be the cause of infedility. You’ll have to choose between us. Keep your girlfriend and the life you’re comfortable with, or explore new possibilities with me.”

  
Horror crept over him as he realized that Kaoru was right. Oral sex, even kissing,  was cheating in Hiyuu’s book, and he had _never_ cheated before. **_Oh. God._ ** Not that it was intentional, but it _had_ happened, and Hiyuu’s girlfriend hadn’t even entered his mind this entire night except for a brief flash when he’d pulled out the lube. What was he going to do? If he broke up with her what would he say? If he stayed with her he’d have to confess, or guilt would eat at him.

  
Kaoru watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across Hiyuu’s face as his words sank in. He hated to do it, but he wasn’t a cheater either, for all that he was a rock star. And he _was_ bisexual, he had no qualms about dating Hiyuu. But he’d also never dated a virgin either, so letting Hiyuu explore whether he wanted to do more with Kaoru than just kissing and oral sex was going to be a challenge. Not pushing for sexual intercourse was going to be a test of his patience but one worth the effort if he ever got to experience Hiyuu arching beneath him, crying out in pleasure as his body gripped him tight, Hiyuu's cock splashing his abdomen with the evidence of how much pleasure those piercings were giving him in yet another forbidden place.

“Hey. Beautiful. Look at me. You don’t have to decide right now. It will take a few days to coordinate my schedule, so I can give you another free night and then even more days before I can arrange for Kyo and I to both be available for you. You have time to decide. Even if it takes a few months, like I said, you know where I live. Come to me if and when you’re ready to choose me.”

Hiyuu nodded, tears of guilt stinging his eyes this time. Quietly he packed up his equipment, Kaoru putting his robe back on and helping.  
 


	4. a confession

Hiyuu spent a restless night, getting very little sleep. The next day, he printed out the pictures from the photo shoot so he could pick them up, examine them closely and shuffle them around. He’d set them aside and pulled out the folder with the other subjects, examining the photos within. They were tasteful but none were … _none_ had the quality to draw you in the way the pictures of Kaoru’s cock had. And looking at the other cocks, made him realize that he wasn’t interested in any other man. But he _was_ interested in Kaoru. It made no sense at all, and yet the truth of it was there in the photos and in the soft ache in his throat that made him feel a bit lost and empty. It was a frightening realization, but he knew it was one he had to pursue. He just hated hurting anyone. Sighing he gathered the photos and put them in their folders and headed for his girlfriend’s apartment. Knocking on the door he smiled and kissed her gently when she opened it to greet him. She really was a sweet girl, pretty and intelligent. She was a ballet dancer, tall and graceful. He was often told that she was too good for him. “So what brings you to my door?” She asked.

“I wanted to show you my project so far.” He said. She cleared off her dining room table and sat down. “Oooh, this I have to see.” She rubbed her hands together gleefully.

“It’s art, not porn.” He said with a fake frown. He showed her one folder at a time, saving the best and most important one for last. He’d garnered two firemen, a police officer, a doctor, a lawyer...  and **_Kaoru_**. They both laughed over the Lawyer's photos. It had been so hard to keep a serious face while shooting him. The man was seriously _under_ -endowed. Like, as in about _5 inches. **Erect.**_ Poor thing, no wonder he was a DA. He lived to put big dicks in behind bars. Compensation has its benefits.

And then with a heavy heart he showed her Kaoru’s folder. They sat in silence as she examined each one. “These are different, _way_ different. They’re like a thousand times better than the other ones. I mean I could see this one blown u[ and put on my wall as art.” It was one of his favorites too, the one that caught the glint of both Kaoru's piercing and his pre-cum.

“That’s what he said too.” His finger traced the piercing before taking the picture and setting it down.

“I think we have to talk” Hiyuu said softly, entwining his fingers with hers. She raised his hand and kissed his fingers softly, then set his hand down and patted it lightly.

“It’s okay, Hiyuu. You’re a great boyfriend, really attentive and a great lover but we both know we’re not in love. And I suspect that … **_this_** … Has made you face up to your curiosity. I've always suspected you might be bisexual, but that you didn’t want to admit it. Or maybe you just hadn’t met the right guy yet. Something tells me that you have. I’m just glad that you came to see me, and didn’t try to hide things from me.”

Hiyuu sighed and looked at her with real warmth. He couldn’t _believe_ that she wasn’t giving him some major shit.

“I’m going to really miss you.” He said, sincerely.

She smacked him playfully on the arm. “Don’t be stupid, we’re still going to be friends. We have to be, I’m the only girl in my troupe without a gay best friend. And I expect some dish about the sex.”

Hiyuu blanched in horror. “SEX! No, no.. we just..”

She narrowed her eyes and laughed, “Haha! … something happened didn’t it? What? I’ll bet it was with this one!” She held up Kaoru’s cock.

Hiyuu laid his head down on the table and groaned. He so didn’t want to admit nor talk about what happened.

“Come on, fess up. As of last night we were still dating, so I have a right to know what you’ve been up to.”

Hiyuu cut her a glance from between his dangling dredlocks. He decided to start with the most innocent thing first. “He kind of … kissed me stupid. Twice.”

She laughed. “Everyone should get kissed stupid at least once in their life. I think I’m jealous. You’re a great kisser, but you’ve never kissed me stupid, baby. But kissing isn’t **_that_** bad, you wouldn’t be hiding your face and blushing like a beet if that’s all that happened. There’s more. Spill it”.

Hiyuu groaned, and moved on to the second confession. “I sort of gave him a hand job to get him hard for those shots.”

Her eyebrows raised up at that. “Maybe that’s why these are so much better, because you had a hand in creating it. Your hand helped mold the flesh that resulted in such an engaging focus.”

Trust her to be so poetic about it. “I… I sort of um… I didn’t mean to, it just happened!  But I … I gave him a blow-job.” Hiyuu turned beet-red as heat flushed his face. She picked up the photo once again.

“You got to suck on that? And with the piercing? Now I **_am_** jealous. So, how was it?” She asked and Hiyuu took a deep breath, letting out his last confession.

“ ** _Beautifully Amazing_**. I shocked myself. A little bit felt good, a little more felt better. Next thing I knew a whole lot was _just_ the thing! Now that I think about it, do you know he never once bucked his hips until the very last? He let me have complete control to just …  _Explore_. I’m not even sure that if our positions had been reversed, that I’d be able to that. You know you have to hold me down when you go down on me, I can’t help it.”

She smiled at that, he was right. His whole body got into it. And then something he said clicked. “Wait… you … swallowed!? On your first blow-job no less. Wow… how did he taste?” She asked.

Hiyuu lifted his head and tried to remember. “I didn’t really taste anything, at least not _**that**_ , just our blueberry lube.”

She thought about that for a minute. “But if he came in your mouth you should have tasted something besides blueberries unless…. Oh. OH! OH MY GOD. You didn’t!.”

Hiyuu looked kind of blissed out remembering something after she said that, and she suspected something she really didn’t want to think about, so she didn’t mention it. There was already way too much TMI going on with this conversation. It wasn’t everyday your boyfriend broke up with you to explore his bisexuality. And with such an impressive cock too. She wondered what the man attached to these endowments looked like. She almost hoped he was ugly. But Hiyuu was extremely sweet and deserved happiness, so she decided she didn’t want to know. She wasn’t sure if Hiyuu having a gorgeous, well-endowed, _boyfriend_ was a good thing or not.

“Hang on… I’m going to give you something.” She went into her bedroom and dug out her secret stash of toys and lubes. Snatching up one of them, she brought it back to the kitchen. She put it on the counter in front of him. “Someday, you’re going to need this. No need embarrassing yourself trying to find it for yourself.” It was a tube of beginner’s anal lube. It boasted a numbing agent.

Hiyuu pushed it away gently as if it were poison. “Nuh uh… not gonna happen”.

She laughed and returned it to its former place. “Yes, it is. It’s inevitable. And when it does, I can only pray he’ll be as controlled and gentle as with your first blow-job. And if he is, it’s going to be as **_beautifully amazing_** as that blow job was. I know, I play with my ass all the time and if it feels good for me, that’s nothing compared to what it’s going to feel like for you. I don’t have a prostate, which is _your_ g-spot if you didn’t know. THE Most powerful orgasm of your life, or so my gay troupe members tell me. Trust me, you’ll be grateful for this stuff. It has nice staying power too.”

He stared at her in shock, they’d never had anal sex. It wasn’t ever anything he was interested in doing with a woman, and she’d never broached the subject. To find out she’d been pleasuring her own back door was … kind of hot actually. He reluctantly picked the bottle up and shoved it in his pocket, then reached for the photos putting them all back in order. “Thanks, you’ve been really good about this. I can’t believe I cheated on you and I’m so, so sorry. I just hope you know, I never intended it. It just happened and I can’t take it back. And the sad thing is, I don’t want to. It was such an amazing experience.” He gave her a hug and went back to his apartment.

The next day he called Kaoru to set up the appointment to choose the photos that would be part of the project. Kaoru had told him to come over at 8 O’clock. He would meet Kyo and go over the photos as well. He thought it would be weird and awkward to be going through pictures of Kaoru’s cock in front of his friend and bandmate, but if he was cool with it, then Hiyuu had to be too.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiyuu looked on nervously as he watched Kaoru and Kyo go over each file, silently studying each of the ‘best’ photos he’d brought from each subject. And then they’d opened Kaoru’s file. Kaoru had seen the pictures of his flaccid cock but he only seen one erection shot, his favorite. They held up one photo and both of them let out low whistles. He wondered which one was causing the reaction.

“You showed it to me on your camera, but that was nothing compared to this. All of these… they’re… “ Kaoru whispered in a tone somewhat akin to awe.

“ ** _Fucking amazing”_** Kyo finished for him. “Damn, ‘Ru, if that was **_my_** cock I’d **_OWN_** that bitch. I totally vote you give him the rights to name the owner of that cock. And if my photos come out half as good, I’ll give him rights to use my name as well.”

Hiyuu grinned, kind of humbled that they would be willing to let him use their names in something that was going to end up in his portfolio. “I’m not sure what kind of royalties that entails, but I’m really grateful and I’ll make it up to as soon as I can.” He said quietly.

“Oh we know you will, he knows where you live.” Kyo said with a laugh pointing at Kaoru, who kicked him under the table. They spent the next half hour picking out one perfect set from each of the other subjects, Kyo having an amazingly artistic eye. But it was difficult choosing just one set for Kaoru, so in the end they picked 4 sets. Kyo checked the time. “Hey how about we do my photo shoot tonight? We’re all here and I’ve got the time and frankly I’m really psyched about this project. I’m curious to see what I look like through your camera.”

Hiyuu hadn’t planned on shooting Kyo tonight. He’d planned on planning his presentation and picking out a date with Kyo and then hopefully doing some more exploring with Kaoru. So much for the best laid plans.

“I didn’t bring any of my equipment with me but I could go get it. We might be up late though, it took us a little over 4 hours to do Kaoru’s shoot, I think because I just got um… really focused. Most of the other shoots were about 2 hours exactly. Yours should be anywhere in between, and it’s already 9pm. Tomorrow is Saturday, so I don’t have classes, but you guys might have work.”

Kaoru laughed and looked Kyo. “Hey, Kyo?” Kyo smirked back, playing along. “Yeah boss?”

“ Practice is cancelled tomorrow, call the rest.” Kyo took out his phone. “Sure thing.”

Kyo got up to walk away so he could make the required calls. Hiyuu stared at Kaoru. He’d forgotten that Kaoru was their band leader.

“Want me to go with you to get your stuff?” Kaoru offered.

“Yeah, that would be nice. But could you um…” It was an extremely awkward thing to ask, but it had to be done considering how close he was going to be to the man. Kaoru leaned forward, attentive.

“Could you please ask Kyo to take a shower while we’re gone and to scrub real good ... _down there_?” Hiyuu blushed furiously as he whispered his request.

Kaoru bellowed a laugh and nearly spilled his drink. It took him some minutes to get it under control and Hiyuu wanted to punch him for it. Kyo wandered back over and asked what was so fucking funny. Kaoru pulled him close and whispered in his ear. Kyo grinned and winked at Hiyuu. “No problem my man, I’d have made the same request if it was me. I’d planned on doing that anyway.”

Kyo turned to Kaoru. “Anything else I should wash?” Kaoru glanced at Hiyuu. “Only if you want to.” Kaoru replied.

Hiyuu didn’t know what the comment was about, so he just shrugged it off and carefully put the finalists in a special envelope and then returned it and the other photos to his portfolio. Then he stood up, waiting for Kaoru to follow him to the door. He was nervous about being alone with Kaoru, and wondered if it would actually be a good thing. “I broke up with my girlfriend.” He said softly in the car as they made their way to his apartment. Silence followed his declaration but finally a warm hand settled over his own.

“I’m sorry… but thank you.” Hiyuu understood what he meant. It took far less time to find and load all the equipment with an extra pair of hands than it normally would, so they were back at Kaoru’s apartment complex in less than 45 minutes. Turning the car off, Kaoru turned in his seat taking Hiyuu’s hand. “I want to talk to you about something before we go back upstairs because I … “

Kaoru stopped, gathering his thoughts. “You were incredibly beautiful when you were taking my pictures, I could tell how absorbed you were in your work. You truly **_are_ ** an artist. I could see the curiosity and the fascination in your whole being as you gently explored me. It was such an amazing feeling to be so closely examined and gently touched. To watch you as you pleasured yourself on me was nothing short of breath taking. And I just… I guess I wanted to tell you some things. I want to explore this with you, but I also don’t want to keep things from you either. Kyo and I are really good friends, but sometimes we’re also lovers. He’s not going to demand you to touch him the way I did. But if you want to touch him, that’s okay, because I’ll be touching him too. I want you to see that, to see what two men can be to each other. Because I want to be that with you as well.”

Hiyuu digested that for a minute. “I broke up with my girlfriend to take a chance on something new with you. But if we – we start dating, will he still be your 'sometimes' lover?” It was a difficult and unfair question to ask, since Hiyuu wasn’t even close to thinking about becoming Kaoru’s lover.

“We’re only lovers when we have no one else, and need the comfort or the release. Usually, it’s just when we’re on tour. Tours are stressful and lonely and exciting all at the same time. So sometimes we seek each other out. Can you be okay with that?” Kaoru asked quietly.

Hiyuu thought about it and it made sense as long as he knew Kyo was the only one Kaoru was doing on tour and vice versa. “I guess I could be okay with it as long as I knew it was only Kyo you were sleeping with, and that you were the only one Kyo was sleeping with”.

Kaoru smiled at him, relieved. Not many people – female _or_ male – had been able to openly accept the relationship that he shared with Kyo. Kaoru opened his door, “It's a promise.  Are you ready?”

Hiyuu shook his head, “Not really, but lets do it anyway.” Hiyuu set up his equipment while Kaoru fixed them another round of drinks and some snacks. Kyo looked so resplendent against the red silk backdrop with his hair all spiky from the shower, a few drops of water still glistening on his chest that Hiyuu couldn’t help snapping a candid nude shot. Kyo grinned at him and struck a pose. His arm outstretched, it was as if he was reaching for something or beckoning someone to come closer. His gaze was unreadable, for it could have been anything good or evil. He snapped another one. “Thanks, couldn’t help it. See?” Hiyuu turned his camera around and showed Kyo the two candid shots, his tattooes bright on his pale skin, in contrast to the bright red background. Even his phoenix glittered gold on his neck, his damned tattoo darkened in the shoulder of his upraised arm.

“Cool” Kyo muttered. Hiyuu smiled and knelt down getting face level with his cock. It could have been a twin to Kaoru’s, except that his was cut.

“Kaoru told you I’ll have to touch you right? To get you adjusted and posed for the shots, you cool with that?” Even now, he was nervous and strangely excited to touch his Idol so intimately. 

Kyo nodded. Kyo’s balls weren’t nearly as big as Kaoru’s,  but they were still bigger than Hiyuu’s. The skin of Kyo's testicles was almost as pale as the rest of him and it made his cock look like a thick dark snake. The head of his penis overhanging the drop of his balls by a good inch or so. Lifting the flaccid phallus with his fingers to tug and get the most length and drape out of the shot, his fingers brushed something. Lifting the penis, he saw that Kyo had a row of 9 barbells piercing the underside of his cock up the shaft. Fascinated, he set his camera down and gently stroked each one, feeling how the skin felt with the hard metal just beneath the surface. He heard Kyo moan and dropped his penis like a hot rock.

“It’s okay Hiyuu. I'm sorry, it just felt good and that sort of slipped out. But you gotta be careful or I’m not gonna be able to remain nice and flaccid for you.” Kyo said softly, a hint of mischief in his husky voice. 

Hiyuu blushed and got back to work. Flaccid, you almost couldn’t tell he was pierced, though Hiyuu had been able to do some creative lighting, using Kaoru to hold the filtered spotlight at just the perfect angle to cause the piercings to glitter suggestively in the shadows created by the drape of his cock. A hint of treasures to be revealed. Kyo sprawled in the chair in a completely different way. He’d cocked one leg up and over the arm of the chair and it had taken some creative rearranging of his assets before Hiyuu was able to get some satisfactory shots. Too soon it was time. Time to _explore_ and he wasn’t sure if he could do it. Nervously he plugged the camera into his computer, showing them a few of them of his favorites before he put the camera on the charger and turned down some of the lights. He grabbed his ‘fun bag’ and handed Kaoru the blueberry lube. Settling himself in front of the chair to one side as he patted the floor beside him.

“Maybe together?” He whispered, curious, terrified, and thrilled all at the same time. Kaoru moved the coffee table back out of the way to give them more room, then draped Kyo’s other leg over the chair and pulled his hips forward until his ass was almost hanging off the edge. He leaned up and kissed Kyo, a soft passionate kiss that was vaguely arousing in a way that seeing men kiss on campus had never done for Hiyuu before. A soft whimper left Kyo’s lips when Kaoru finally broke the kiss and Hiyuu could only sympathize with the loss. He’d been kissed stupid twice by Kaoru. Kaoru settled himself beside Hiyuu and he found Kaoru’s warm hand grabbing his chin and pulling him in for a kiss too. A kiss that Hiyuu gave himself whole-heartedly to. By the time Kaoru broke it he was panting and half hard. So was Kyo.

“God you two are hot.” Kyo mumbled. Kaoru smirked. “Ready to show him the wonders of this stuff?” Hiyuu grinned and nodded. Kaoru squirted some into his palm and quickly palmed Kyo’s shaft, making the vocalist moan loudly though the position in the chair limited how much leverage he could use to shift his hips. Then Kaoru let go and with matching grins they leaned forward and blew gently on his shaft. Kyo hissed and groaned loudly, cursing. Then Kaoru started up a fast and furious session of stroking that had Kyo cursing and trembling only to have Kaoru stop abruptly once again. Kyo was panting.

“God where has that shit _been_ all my life?” Kyo asked, as they both laughed softly. Kaoru spoke quietly.

“He loves to be held on the edge of orgasm, to be brought so close and refused that last little bit of _something_ until it fucking _hurts._ We could play with him for hours like this and he’ll love it. Won’t you, Kyo?”

The vocalist nodded, panting slightly. Hiyuu looked up at him, and at his cock that was now so erect he could see the piercings without having to touch his penis. “Does he get much bigger than this?” He asked curiously.

“A bit, but not much. He likes for me to tell him when he can cum. So if you want to taste him you can. You can have your complete fun and he ** _won’t_** be allowed to cum. It will make him so perfectly hard, knowing what he does to you. And I’ve got something that won’t interfere with your pictures but will keep him there on the edge until we’re ready to let him explode. What do you say?”

Hiyuu leaned forward and blew against the head of Kyo’s cock. “Kyo - you can’t cum yet because we still need to get those pictures, but you can’t move your hips either. Can you do that for me?”

Kyo hissed out a yes. He gave a shy smile to Kaoru, who held Kyo’s shaft steady for him with one hand, the other hand reaching under Kyo’s balls to fondle something back there. Kyo whined Kaoru’s name but didn’t buck his hips. Hiyuu leaned forward and took him in his mouth, closing his eyes and gently exploring the sensation of a cock in his mouth. A cock that was just as interesting as Kaoru’s,  but probably only because Kaoru was there, or maybe they both had the same energy to mesmerize. For surely no other penises he’d ever seen had given him the urge to explore them with his mouth. As before a little felt good, the piercings felt nice on his tongue but he really missed the rub on his hard palate. An idea occurred to him. He pulled off.

“Think we can lay him out on the floor? I’d like to try something.” Kaoru had an idea of what Hiyuu wanted and it would drive Kyo wild. They helped Kyo lay down on a fur rug in front of the fireplace and Hiyuu got up and went over to his equipment and grabbed a foot stool. It was about a foot tall and was real wide, just wide enough to straddle Kyo’s torso without pinching anything. Both men looked at him curiously as he placed a pillow and then kneeled down on the stool, in a 69 kind of position. “That’s better. Kaoru you’ll have to hold him steady for me. Remember, Kyo - no hips!”

Leaning down like he was getting ready to do push-ups, Hiyuu took him into his mouth again. Oh yeah that was better. This time the rungs scraped across his hard palate and he moaned. A little was nice, more was better - especially when they reached his soft palate and scraped and tugged on his uvula. Oh yeah, _right there_. Moaning he took in more, seeking to rub that spot on the back of his throat and then that real deep place that felt so intensely good. He pulled off and hyperventilated himself for a few seconds before he went down for the count. Remembering the intense pleasure that came with that last push that forced the broad head of Kaoru’s cock past something in his throat, he bobbed his head more forcefully with each thrust until at last Kyo popped in, the rungs vibrating, pulling, stretching _something_ behind his tongue and once again he found himself cumming, this throat swallowing and gripping deliciously until he started to see stars. When he pulled off the sudden rush of oxygen and blood made him so dizzy he nearly toppled over but Kaoru caught him. He helped Hiyuu collapse in a dazed heap next to Kyo’s feet and then removed the stool from Kyo’s chest. Kyo was flushed and shaking with the desire to orgasm.

“I thought you were fucking joking, but he really did it didn’t he?” Kyo asked with awe. Kaoru smiled and nodded. He reached under the loveseat cushion and revealed a fat butt-plug.

“Ready?” Kaoru asked, holding up the toy for Kyo to see.

Kyo licked his lips and rocked his hips. “Is that a promise or a conclusion?” He asked, his voice needy.

Kaoru leaned over and gave him a searing kiss. “A promise.”

Kyo moaned needily and nodded. From his blissed out position on the floor, Hiyuu watched the whole heated exchange. The toy was interesting, he hadn’t really paid attention to the toys whenever he took his girlfriends to the adult store if they asked to go. He usually left them to their own devices and checked out the lube and the porn. He watched as Kyo lifted up his knees, one hand holding his nuts out of the way as Kaoru lubed up the toy and gently worked it inside Kyo’s ass. He worked the fat toy in slowly, whispering encouragement to Kyo the whole time, Kyo moaning and whispering back. He couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying, but the whole event was surreal and erotic.

This wasn’t a vulgar plunging of toys and fake moans. This was _real_ pleasure, shared by lovers. He couldn’t imagine having such an object pushed inside of him, but he could imagine pushing it into Kaoru. Or Kyo. At last the toy was seated, only the thin black handle visible pressing firmly against Kyo’s taint and curving up the crease of his cheeks. Kaoru helped him stand and he arched his back. Standing you’d never know he had something in his ass. And he was so very hard. Pre-cum was leaking from his penis in a little river. Hiyuu forced himself to get up off the floor. Kaoru left and came back with warm washcloths for both of them. Hiyuu blushed and cleaned up the mess he’d made in his work pants. He called them his "work pants", but in truth they were black satin pajama bottoms. They were extremely comfortable and forgiving of any pose he put them through.

Once Kyo was cleaned off, he grabbed his camera. Climbing and crawling and crouching like a monkey the way he’d done with Kaoru until at last he’d felt he’d had enough shots. With a satisfied sigh he placed his camera back on the charger and cracked his back. “Okay, I think I’m done now. How are you holding up Kyo?”

Kyo smiled and lazily stroked his cock. “Oh I’ll be fine as long as Kaoru keeps his promise.”

Hiyuu smiled at him. “Oh? What promise?” He thought he knew where this was headed, but he just wanted to be sure.

Kaoru came up behind him and started kneading the knots from his lower back. Magic hands, those. He melted a little. Kaoru leaned over and spoke huskily in his ear. “I promised him that if he let me put the plug in and didn’t cum during the shoot, that I’d make love to him while he sucked your cock.” Hiyuu let out an undignified eep. He hadn’t been expecting that. At. All. He looked at Kyo who’d resumed this sprawl on the chair, legs thrown over the arms as he lazily stroked his cock.

Kyo licked his lips, his eyes glittering with… Was that desire? And who was it aimed at, himself or Koaru behind him?

“Please, Hiyuu? I want to feel him inside me. It feels as good as we felt down your throat, better even. And I want to taste you. You deserve some more pleasure for all you’ve given us. Aren’t you curious what it will feel like? My mouth on your cock? Don’t you want to compare the experience between a woman going down you and a man?” Kyo asked in a sexy, husky voice that just made his traitorous cock stand up and fucking BEG for the privilege of being sucked by KYO.

Damn his curiosity anyway, it always got him in trouble. **_Always_**. But Kyo knew just what buttons to push. And Kaoru had already warned him this would happen, that he’d have sex with Kyo while Hiyuu watched. He blushed and fidgeted. It wouldn’t be fair to Kyo to keep him hanging any longer, and a part him _was_ curious about what it would feel like for one of them to go down on him, but he’d always imagined that it would be _Kaoru_ who did it. Kyo was just so unexpected and confusing and nice all at the same time. He covered his face with his hands, working up the courage. He _wanted_ this, but he was _afraid_ of it too. He’d already crossed so many lines. They’d been really good experiences, but that didn’t change the fact that he just wasn’t ready for sex yet. He didn’t know if he’d _ever_ be ready for anything to go poking around his back door. Kaoru must have been a mind reader.

“There’s no reason to be afraid, Hiyuu. We both know you’re not ready. That you’re a virgin to this. You’re not ready for sex and we understand that. We’re just going to kiss you and touch you and Kyo’s going to suck your cock.”

Hiyuu peeked out from behind his hands at Kyo. “And what if I’m not _ever_ ready to have my ass played with?”

They’d been honest with him, it was only fair to state the obvious. Silence met his question for a moment and then Kaoru spoke. “Then it will never happen, but you’ll have to let me keep Kyo as my lover because I need that special intimacy.” Kaoru said quietly.

Hiyuu frowned, “So if I have sex with you, I get you, but _lose_ Kyo. And if I don’t, I get both of you? That seems… _weird_.”  Gah, he sounded whiny. Presumptive. Why did this have to be so damn confusing? Kyo stopped stroking himself lewdly and climbed awkwardly from the chair. He stood in front of Hiyuu and stepped in close, crowding him gently back against Kaoru’s body, before he reached up and pulled Kaoru down into a soft kiss. Their bodies pressing into Hiyuu’s as he hunched down to give them more access to each other. And then Kyo was reaching for him too and a kiss just as intimate was placed on his own lips.

“You can always have _both_ of us, no matter what you choose. I know I didn’t find you first, so Kaoru will _always_ be first in your heart, but I’m falling for you too. We could be happy together if you give us a chance. There are many, many, ways we can make love to you without penetrating your back door. Won’t you let us show you how amazing it can be to be loved with unrestrained passion? “

God it felt good, both of them pressed against him, so hot. Strong hands kneading at the small of his back and soft lips peppering his neck and shoulder as more soft lips claimed his again. The overwhelming sensations sending him to stupid land once again, until he found himself wrapping his arms around Kyo and pulling him closer with a soft moan. Oh yeah, he wanted this, Lord help him. He wanted _both_ of them, and how had that even happened? When the kiss broke he laid his head back on Kaoru’s shoulder and sighed. “I’m scared.”

Kyo laid his head on Hiyuu’s chest. “We’ll keep you safe in our arms, we promise.” Kaoru was good at keeping his promises, so he nodded. His fingers reached up to play in Kyo’s spiky hair. “I need to take a shower though, I’m gross.”

Kyo laughed and backed away, the loss of body heat making him suddenly chilled. Kaoru turned him around and gave him one of those stupidity-inducing kisses that left him panting. “The bathroom is down that hall, and my bedroom is beyond that. Meet us there when you get done, we’ll be waiting for you.”

Hiyuu nodded and reluctantly pulled away. He went over to check his camera and searched through his equipment bag for the emergency toiletries he always kept there. His gaze fell on his ‘fun kit’. He’d stashed the anal lube inside. His own fears aside, something about their solid and unwavering support made him think that his curiosity _would_ get the better of him some day. Maybe even tonight.  And they’d let him explore that curiosity with just as much gentle support as they had with everything else. Leaving no room for regrets. Glancing over his shoulder to see if they were watching him, he saw them heading for the bedroom.  So with a secret smile, he palmed his golden cock ring, and retrieved the blueberry warming lube. Walking to the bathroom he started the water, waiting for it to heat while he undressed, grateful to find a robe hanging on the back of the door. He hadn’t been nude in front of them yet, though he’d seen both of them in all their natural glory.

They made his cock look boring with its lack of adornment, but then he remembered his cock-ring and smiled. Folding his clothes up neatly on the sink, he set the golden cock ring to the side carefully. He let the hot water fall heavy on his shoulders, the heat working out some of the tension as he quickly soaped himself. Using one of those shower poufs to scrub himself _really_ clean all about his down below. His nearly OCD obsession with scrubbing himself clean before receiving oral sex was a source of amusement and appreciation for many of his girlfriends. At last, he was as clean as he was going to get, the hard scrub against his back door leaving it tingling in a way it never had before. Hiyuu toweled off, then carefully applied the cock ring, setting it firmly against the base of his cock, before stroking himself while he sucked on his thumb to get himself hard enough to keep it in place. Pulling on the bathrobe, he wandered down the hall, only just remembering to pull his thumb from his mouth before he pushed the cracked door open. Kaoru and Kyo lay side by side softly kissing, hands roaming gently across each other’s bodies. It had been ages since he’d done that with a girlfriend. It made him miss the simple intimacy of it. He walked closer to them, and they broke the kiss just as he reached the foot of the bed. My, what a picture they made when they rolled over, Like a pair of colorfully mismatched book ends. Each with their outer arm cocked under their head, tattoos rolling across their skin, pierced cocks standing proud. They both patted the bed between them. Blushing madly he opened his robe and slid it from his shoulders, laying it carefully aside as he crawled to meet them.

Hiyuu laid down between them nervously and they turned to flank him. He was such a contrast to them. His pale skin unmarked by tattoos. His thick cock-ring gleaming against his flushed skin. He was hairless down there, some natural genetic lack that gave him armpit hair but which left his genitals smooth. He’d always liked it though, because he felt it made him more sensitive. Kaoru turned his head and stole a kiss as fingers started lightly caressing his body. Trailing and tickling along, the way they’d been touching and kissing each other when he’d come into the room. When Kaoru broke the kiss, Kyo swooped in to claim his lips and Hiyuu felt himself get drawn slowly in. Lulled by soft caresses, searing kisses and the occasional tug on one of his nipples. He watched as they kissed each other over him, taking turns dominating the kiss with the comfortable passion of old lovers who were in no hurry. Savoring the building passion that burned between them. They began kissing Hiyuu’s skin, suckling softly. Two hot mouths suckling and worrying at his nipples at the same time had him arching on the bed, hands fisting the sheets as he moaned. In tandem they moved lower, exploring his body in between meeting each other for heated kisses and Hiyuu had to admit he’d never felt so good, had never experienced such passion. Hadn’t even known such was possible.

At last Kyo was crouching between Hiyuu’s legs, Kaoru behind him peppering Kyo’s shoulders with kisses, fingers playing with Kyo’s nipples. Working them into hard nubs as Kyo rocked his hips back against Kaoru. Whispering to each other, not quite loud enough for Hiyuu to hear, but they were obviously words of love and passion. Promises to be kept. Kyo spread his knees and bent his head at an angle giving him a good view of not only Kyo’s mouth so close to his cock, but of Kaoru placing soft kisses down Kyo’s spine. It was like being at the circus and he wasn’t sure what he wanted to watch more, Kyo on his cock or Kaoru making love to him. He watched in fascination as Kaoru tore open a condom and rolled it over his thick cock, slicking it generously with the blueberry lube. He watched as Kyo panted, nuzzling against Hiyuu’s cock but not taking it into his mouth just yet. Gently the toy was removed and He watched as Kaoru did something with his hand back there, asking quietly if Kyo was ready, to which Kyo only whined a long plea. Slowly he watched as Kaoru lined himself up and gently sheathed himself, a look of incredible pleasure on both their faces as Kyo arched his back cooing softly. Such a gentle sound coming from the vocalist was a startling contrast to the screeches he was known for. Kaoru started up a slow deep rhythm that made it seem like he was pulling out and then sheathing himself to the hilt with each long stroke in and out. Kyo cursed softly and finally took Hiyuu into his mouth. Matching the movements of his mouth with Kaoru’s invasion of his body. It was strange and incredibly erotic to watch his cock advance into Kyo’s mouth at the same pace as Kaoru’s thickly pierced cock drove into Kyo’s back door.

Just as deep, just as slow. His cock pressing and pushing against the back of Kyo’s throat but going no further. Kyo moaned low around his cock and sped up his mouth, Kaoru speeding up his thrusts to keep pace until at last Hiyuu was arching up, spilling himself across Kyo’s tongue. Kyo cried out shortly after and spilled himself in long hot splashes across Hiyuu’s thighs and Kaoru tumbled after, snapping his hips forward and sitting there as his body trembled filling the condom inside Kyo. Slowly he pulled out of Kyo and kissed a line up his spine, capturing Kyo’s lips in another one of those searing kisses when he reached the top, curling his body around his lover in a curiously protective way. God, it was just as beautiful a thing as Kaoru had said it would be, and it made him ashamed to be afraid of it. Kaoru got off the bed and left the bedroom, and Kyo crawled up to lay against Hiyuu’s side once again stealing a long unhurried kiss, his soft fingers gently stroking Hiyuu’s cock. The ring having held back most of his passion and keeping him hard and flushed. The oversensitivity made him tremble deliciously against that delightfully gentle touch. When Kaoru returned it was with a bowl of steaming water that smelled like the shower gel he’d used and some wash cloths. Kaoru gently cleaned Kyo’s backside and genitals, then did the same for Hiyuu’s legs and cock. Then curiously he reached behind himself and scrubbed his backdoor thoroughly before he tossed the cloths off the side of the bed.

Kaoru reached over and traced his fingers across Kyo’s lips, smiling when the other’s tongue reached out to tease the digits. “Kiss me sweetly?” He asked and Kyo nodded. Oddly enough, they didn’t lay back down and start kissing like they had before, instead, Kaoru got up on his hands and knees, shoulders low as he scooted close enough to steal kisses from Hiyuu. He watched as Kyo leaned over Kaoru, placing soft hot kisses down Kaoru’s spine as his fingers trailed along the other’s ribs. Lower and lower until he reached the base of Kaoru’s spine. But he didn’t stop there, he watched as Kyo continued to kiss and lick lower and lower, his fingers holding Kaoru’s cheeks apart as he licked and suckled something back there that had Kaoru’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. Hiyuu watched with fascination, it was both gross and fascinating.

“Is he really licking you back there?” Hiyuu whispered. Kaoru opened his hooded eyes and smiled. “It’s beautifully amazing to use your own words. Soft, hot, gentle and oh so stimulating.” He started panting his hips rocking gently and leaned over to nibble at Hiyuu’s lips as he softly moaned “Deeper, Kyo”, causing the vocalist to shift and do something that had Kaoru moaning against him. A few more minutes passed with Kaoru moaning softly as Kyo gently pleasured him in a very sinful way, until Hiyuu couldn’t take it anymore. If it really felt _that_ nice then he wanted to feel it too.

“Does it really feel that nice?” He asked, and two hoarse voices answered him. “YES!”

It took him another minute to work up the courage. He really hated to pull Kaoru from his pleasure but… “Kaoru?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, baby?” Kaoru said panting softly.

“Can I try it?” Hiyuu asked, his voice sounding child-like.  Kaoru smiled softly at him.

“Yeah baby.” Kaoru leaned up and so did Kyo. They switched places with Kyo laying on his back on the bed. “Trust me Hiyuu, we’re going to make you feel amazing. Now lay yourself on top of Kyo, and line up your cocks. That’s right, now move your knees up. Right there. Kyo, spread your legs wider so I can have room. Perfect.” Kaoru instructed his lovers. 

Hiyuu didn’t know why Kaoru was asking him to get into this position, but once he was there it felt good. Kyo’s cock was pressed between their abdomens, his piercings pressed against Hiyuu’s cock. Their heads were close enough Hiyuu could kiss him easily if he just curved his back. He felt the bed shift and felt Kaoru’s warm body press them both down into the bed, his heated shaft pressed downward against the crease of his ass. The feeling made him tense up, but Kaoru didn’t rock his hips and neither did Kyo. Koaru just kissed his shoulder and neck softly as Kyo leaned up to steal control of his lips. The heat of his Kaoru’s shaft just sat there against him and the kisses were so nice that felt himself shifting, letting the shaft nuzzle closer between his cheeks, the sinking heat starting to feel good when Kaoru finally pulled his hips away and started kissing a line down his spine. He heard the cap of the lube get snapped open, but Kyo was kissing him and so was Kaoru,  and they felt so nice he didn’t think anything of it. Warm calloused fingers wet with lube slid feather light along of the crease of his ass, just gently teasing as Kaoru worked his way slowly lower. Teasing and tickling until he found himself whimpering slightly. Then the fingers quested a bit lower, a bit deeper and by the time Kaoru’s kisses met the base of his spine, those hot wet fingers were stroking lightly across his puckered entrance. The shocking heat making him buck his hips against Kyo’s shaft. The pleasure from that rough friction to his cock making him continue to rock his hips. Kaoru’s hot tongue lapped up the lube from his crease questing lower and lower never loosing contact with his rocking hips.

Kyo started whispering encouragements to him. “mmm you feel so good, Hiyuu. Your cock feels good rubbing against mine and it felt good in my mouth. Doesn’t Kaoru have a magic mouth? And magic fingers too. That’s right, feel it baby. Feels so good doesn’t it? Like nothing else.” The words were intoxicating, and Kaoru’s tongue was nothing short of a miracle. The warming lube making his tongue seem even hotter as it teased and probed at his puckered entrance. The soft teasing making him whimper and rock his hips harder, the pleasure when that tongue breached him made him cry out. Kaoru was relentless, he plastered himself to Hiyuu’s rocking ass and plunged his tongue in and out of that tiny ring of muscles, sometimes adding suction until Hiyuu was a mess of whimpers moans and soft curses. When he felt a hot finger rubbing there, across his hole where he could feel himself winking,  seeking eagerly the invasion of that hot tongue,  it didn’t surprise him, didn’t scare him. He pressed himself back against it allowing it entrance and _oh God_ was that nice. Unexpectedly nice, just like the blow job. A little was good, maybe more would be better? Hiyuu rocked back taking more of the finger into his body.

“That’s right baby, only as much as you want, as much as feels good.” He heard Kaoru whisper to him and he pressed back further. “mmm….. I want… I _need_ but I _can’t_ …” Hiyuu whimpered, but Kaoru must have known what he needed because that finger started moving. Deeper than he could get it into himself on his own, and oh yeah deeper was good. Deeper was fucking awesome when he felt Kaoru crook his finger and rub something deep inside. Hiyuu panted and sat back to grind himself on Kaoru's hand, and Kaoru obliged, fingering him deeply with fast strokes until with a cry Hiyuu splattered a small amount of cum onto Kyo’s abdomen the bulk still held back by his cock ring. Kaoru pulled him back to sit on his lap, his cock pressed once again to the crease of his ass, soft heat pressed to his tingling anus and he couldn’t help but start grinding against that heat, it felt so good. Kaoru held him against him and thrust his hips, making love to the juncture of Hiyuu’s thighs as Kyo straddled them and started fisting both his and Hiyuu’s cocks in his hand. Pressing his body close, Hiyuu lost himself as he was wrapped up and pleasured by two hot hard bodies until all of them were sweaty and crying out once again. He’d felt the pulse of Kaoru’s shaft against his anus as Kaoru splashed his seed onto the bed and his taint. It had felt good. Really good. They all collapsed into a big heap and it was a good 15 minutes before anyone could move. Finally they all rolled off the bed and let Kaoru make the bed then they all piled back on, Hiyuu in the middle, wrapped in the embrace of both men.  


	6. Chapter 6

Hiyuu awoke wrapped in warm comfort, his normal morning wood snugged somewhere warm that made him want to rock his hips. Then he realized that something hot and hard was wedged between his own cheeks, softly throbbing with a steady pulse. He opened his eyes and memories of last night flooded him. They were all spooning tightly together. Kaoru’s cock was snuggled between his cheeks, his own cock snuggled between Kyo’s. Both of the other’s seemed to be asleep and apparently they’d been too tired to wash off before collapsing into bed because Kyo’s cheeks still seemed to be as slick with lube as were his own. He shifted his hips, his body craving the friction on his cock since he couldn’t reach it. The movement rubbed Kaoru’s cock against him and he huffed. That had felt nice. He did it again. Still nice. The heated friction to his cock rivaled the heated pulsing rub to that hidden place he had never known could be such a source of pleasure.

He shifted his hips, trying not to wake the others but curious about the pleasure. A sudden desire seized him to see what it would feel like if he teased his entrance on the large ball of the top piercing of Kaoru’s cock. He carefully wiggled and squirmed, quite enjoying the way the movement had his cock sliding in out of Kyo’s cheeks. Cheeks which gripped him occasionally in way that was quite pleasant but surely involuntary. Their breathing hadn’t seemed to change, though Hiyuu’s had certainly sped up. Ah, at last Kaoru’s cock was just where he wanted it. He snuck a hand toward his bottom and pulled at his cheek aside, snuggling more of that heated cock head against him, yeah that was better. Then he began to wiggle his hips, rubbing the piercing against his opening. Soon he was rocking harder, the piercing felt so good as did the heat, and sometimes he would rock too far forward and lose the piercing and the tip of the head would press against him instead but that was good too. All that soft firm heat and the piercing tugging at his entrance combined with the tight embrace of Kyo’s cheeks - it was too much. He whimpered and buried his head in Kyo’s neck puffing hard trying to be silent and praying, praying, they didn’t wake up because this would be too embarrassing.

And then it happened, Kyo’s hips shifted just so and he could feel his cock nudging against Kyo’s entrance gently. That was _so wrong,_ but the pleasure behind him was so immense he couldn’t give it up. Each press backward felt so good and so wrong and sometimes it burned when he pressed back against the head but if sort of felt very good too and so he kept doing it, sort of like how he’d worked past his gag. And before he knew it the head was almost inside him, the piercing knocking and tugging against his entrance, his pleasure causing his hand to grip Kyo’s hip as he thrust. And all of a sudden his own cock head breached Kyo fully. Surprised he pulled back only to impale himself on Kaoru’s cock, pushing the head all the way inside him, piercing and all. All three men moaned. And it wasn’t as if he could stop either. He’d always been somewhat vocal in bed and very much a mover.

“Oh, my, oh my, oh my” He whimpered as he thrust forward into Kyo and back onto Kaoru. He felt Kyo shift closer, taking him deeper and the feeling was incredible. Kyo’s passage was tight and hot, like no other kind of delicious grip on his cock he had ever experienced. And Kaoru’s thick shaft inside him… it burned but it was a good burn. The heat and fullness of it. Limited to small thrusts that had him nearly frantic until a tattooed arm reached around him and pulled Kyo deeper onto him, even as Kaoru gently pressed his hips pushing himself deeper into Hiyuu. “Oh, oh yes, that’s it uh uh… don’t stop” Hyuu rambled softly. 

Kaoru shifted his hips so he could have leverage to force Hiyuu to thrust deeper into Kyo, who had grabbed Hiyuu’s hand and placed it on his cock encouraging him to stroke him while Hiyuu took pleasure from his body. With a sharp cry Hiyuu came, pressing his hips sharply against Kaoru impaling him deeper, even as he pulled Kyo back harder onto his cock as he filled the vocalist with his seed. Panting into Kyo’s neck.

Kaoru’s voice spoke into his ear. “Can you take me deeper baby? Can you take more or are you sore?”

Hiyuu whimpered but shook his head, “More…” he whispered.

Oh and then _God_ , Kaoru started thrust his hips and Hiyuu discovered he hadn’t begun to experience the benefits of that cock. Kaoru pushed himself gently into him so deep he wondered if he would feel that piercing tickle his uvula from the inside, then retreated. In and out, slow and deep, his strong arms working Kyo’s hips so that Hiyuu was fucking Kyo at the same slow deep pace. That piercing kept rubbing something deep inside him and it was perfect. Kyo came before Kaoru did, spilling his seed into Hiyuu’s hand, the tight clenching of Kyo’s body around his cock making him see stars and buck hard against Kaoru. Kaoru sped up his thrusts deliciously for a moment and then Hiyuu felt him pulsing hotly inside him.

God that hot wet lick felt better than swallowing him down. Hiyuu kissed Kyo on the shoulder. “I’m sorry Kyo, I didn’t mean to, honest.”

Kyo, lifted his semen coated hand and started licking and suckling the cum from it. “I know, why do you think I shifted my hips? I wanted to feel you inside me. And you felt good, _real good_. Especially when you started to thrust deeper, Thanks for that ‘Ru.”

A deep rumbled laugh sounded from behind Hiyuu. “You know I always take care of you Kyo. And its okay, Hiyuu. I told you we’d be here for you, I was just shocked to wake up to you working yourself against my cock. You have no idea how hard it was not to thrust. I almost passed out from holding my breath. It was so much harder than not thrusting them when you took me in your mouth. Are you sure you’re not too sore baby?”

Hiyuu shook his head. “No, actually, I feel really good.”

A warm hand traced its way down his hip. “Good enough to try this again, once we’re all awake?” Kaoru asked hopefully as he shifted his hips, letting himself slip out.

“Oh yeah, definitely. I’m not sure why I was so afraid.” Hiyuu giggled.

Kyo rolled over to face them. He had a sad but hopeful look on his face. “Good enough I might be able to make love to you too?”

Hiyuu laughed and kissed him, pulling him closer. “How about you make love to me first, and then if I’m a little sore than we can wait and tonight Kaoru can make love me properly?”

Kaoru kissed his shoulder and caressed Kyo’s cheek lovingly. “That sounds like a perfect plan.”

Kaoru rolled to his back to give Hiyuu room to roll over and Kyo followed him, laying himself gently down on top of him, missionary style. They took turns kissing Hiyuu until he was a whimpering mess once again, all three of them hard. Kaoru fished around in his nightstand and came up with some anal lube and condoms. Hiyuu looked at the two men who seemed to love him, even though they’d just met and at the condoms. Hiyuu knew he was safe, but they had just had sex without them so. “Do we really need those? I mean I know that last round was an accident, but I’m clean. Please tell me you’re clean too.”

Kyo smiled and kissed him sweetly. “For this first time, I think it’s okay because we’re all clean. But it’s good to keep in the habit of using condoms, and it also helps prevent bladder infections when you’re having anal sex.”

Hiyuu nodded. “Oh, I didn’t know that. About the bladder infections I mean.”

“Raise your knees up a little, love.” Kyo whispered and Hiyuu did as he was asked. He felt Kyo lean down between them, stroking Hiyuu’s cock in passing as he held himself at Hiyuu’s entrance. Very gently he pressed himself at the doorway, a steady heated pressure until Hiyuu sighed and suddenly relaxed the head of Kyo’s cock sliding in with a pop. Hiyuu pulled him down into a kiss as he slowly slid in, one rung at a time, each one causing a little shudder in Hiyuu’s body, his face a look of pleasure devoid of pain. He started up a slow pace, as slow and deep and gentle as the one Kaoru had started until Hiyuu started meeting him thrust for thrust.

“Faster” Hiyuu whispered and Kyo grinned.

“Anything you want, baby” Kyo whispered as he sped up his thrusts letting Hiyuu direct him with soft whispers of want to press deeper or faster, both coated in a sheen of sweat. Whispering to each other how good the other felt, in between throaty moans. With a harsh cry of Kyo’s name, Hiyuu arched his back and came hard all over his stomach, Kyo following shortly after as he buried himself to the hilt and emptied himself inside Hiyuu. Hiyuu smiled, all blissed out with orgasm, his balls sore from multiple orgasms.

His fingers played with his cock ring. The custom made device was more a piece of jewelry than a true cock ring. It gripped him snuggly but only just held back an orgasm, though it did help to keep him hard if he desired to stay that way. And if he didn’t want to stay erect, he could still deflate without it falling off. Kyo pulled gently out and reached down to play with it too, admiring the detailed carvings. “This is gorgeous, I’d love to feel you fuck me so hard and deep that even your ring breaches me.”

Hiyuu blushed furiously. “Thank you, I think. And that was lovely, Kyo. I really feel like I got made love to.”

Kyo leaned down and kissed him stupid. It was all the answer he needed. They lay there lazily kissing for what seemed like forever, but then Hiyuu’s stomach began making very loud, very rude hungry sounds. All of them laughed. “I guess we should all get up and take showers and eat breakfast. You guys shower first and I’ll make us my famous French toast.” Kyo said, rolling off the bed and padding for the kitchen in the buff.

“Is he seriously going to cook us breakfast naked?”

Kaoru chuckled. “He sure is, we won’t get him into clothes today without a lot of protest. He likes to be nude when we’re together because he loves to be touched and cuddled and he doesn’t want anything between my touch and his skin. As much as we love each other, and the times like this we spend, we don’t do it often enough because our lives are very busy. So we tend to indulge in a bit of gluttony when we do.”

Hiyuu nodded and followed Kaoru into the bathroom. The shower was a very delightful experience, as washing each other eventually led to Kaoru pinning Hiyuu to the shower wall and fingering him hard with three fingers until he came again. The volume of cum greatly increased now that they had taken the ring off. It made Hiyuu tender and needy to be filled again. Breakfast turned into a sensual affair with lots of dribbled syrup that had to licked and suckled off skin that shouldn’t have had to worry about syrup mishaps.

Which of course led to Kyo begging Kaoru to “take me like you mean it”.

Kaoru had picked him up and put him on the loveseat, legs across the arms like when they’d given him the handjob and proceeded to thoroughly fuck those famous screams out of his mouth. It would have frightened him, if not for the fact that in between the screams Kyo was begging for more. Eventually Kaoru picked Kyo up out of the chair, still impaled upon his flesh and took them to the floor. Kyo rode him furiously, though he kept pleading for something. “If you need it that badly baby, you have to ask for it. You know that. Tell us what you need.”

Kaoru said hoarsely to him. Kyo whined and his breath hitched. “He – Hiyuu. I need Hiyuu. Please baby, I need it. Give it to me.”

Kaoru pulled him down into a kiss then turned Kyo’s head toward Hiyuu even as he thrust his hips hard up into the other. “He doesn’t understand what you need Kyo. You have to tell him. Tell him what you need baby.“ Kaoru encouraged.

Hiyuu drew closer, entranced by Kyo’s obvious distress. What could he need Hiyuu for? And at this moment. Kyo looked at him, panting. “ I need you, I need you inside me. I need _both of you inside me_  - at the same time.”

Oh. Hiyuu looked at them and it didn’t seem like It would be very comfortable. “well, okay Kyo but I think you’ll have to change positions if you want to suck my cock, this position is a bit awkward for that.” He pointed.

Kyo whined and bit into Kaoru’s shoulder in frustration. Kaoru held him close and looked at Hiyuu. “No, love. He’s not talking about giving you head. He wants both of us pressing our cocks into his ass at the same time. Sometimes he needs that extra fullness and stretch and when that happens we usually use toys. Today he _needs it_  , but he wants _you_ to be the one stretch him full and send him over the edge.”

Hiyuu could see the distress in Kyo’s body and it hurt to watch after he had made such sweet love to him this morning. “But how is that even possible? I mean won’t we injure him?”

Kaoru shook his head. “Not when he’s in this mood we won’t. We’ll show you what to do. Go get some lube and a condom.” Kaoru spoke soothing words into Kyo’s ear and the vocalist stilled, though he still whimpered.

Hiyuu went over to his bag and got a few condoms out and the anal gel. He knelt down next to them as Kaoru stroked soothing strokes down Kyo’s trembling back. “My girlfriend gave me this stuff, it’s supposed to be for anal beginners. Says it’s got some numbing stuff in it. She said it’s got staying power.” Hiyuu put on a condom and slathered himself up. “Now what do I do?”

Kaoru smiled at him. “That will be perfect, he’ll get what he needs with less pain later for it. Okay, kneel behind him. I’m going to pull him forward, can you see where I’m sheathed inside him? “

Hiyuu nodded, it was actually kind of fascinating. “Okay, reach your fingers out and work them inside him beside my cock one at a time, try to get at least three inside.”

Fascinated Hiyuu reached out and touched them where they were joined. Kaoru started pulling Kyo up and down on his cock, the vocalist whimpering as Hiyuu let a finger slide up inside him beside Kaoru’s cock. It was a strange and pleasurable sensation to feel Kyo’s body gripped so tight on one side, while the other was pressed against the spongier flesh of Kaoru’s shaft. One finger became two, gently probing and tugging at the ring of muscles that made up Kyo’s entrance as he begged for more. Two fingers became three then almost four as he gripped the base of Kaoru’s shaft and let Kyo press himself down on his fingers. It was mesmerizing. He’d never imagined an ass could take so much volume and not tear. “Okay it’s time Hiyuu. Crouch very, very close and as I pull him up, place your cock against mine. Don’t be afraid if he cries, or says it hurts. If it was too much he’d pull off. We’re going to let him control this. Let him take us both in, you just have to be very very still. Are you ready?”

Hiyuu nodded and scooted forward, doing exactly what Kaoru instructed. Kyo lifted himself up until only the head of Kaoru’s cock was sheathed inside then waited until Hiyuu slid his cock up alongside Kaoru’s until he was nudging Kyo’s entrance. Then he gripped both cocks in his hand and let another hand stroke soothingly along Kyo’s back. “Okay, Kyo. Take what you need.” Hiyuu said softly, still not believing that this was going to happen but hypnotized by the sight of it. He had to move his grip higher so that he could hold them both steady as Kyo rocked back and slowly pressed back and retreated, whining and moaning little pained pants until at last the head of Hiyuu’s cock was sheathed painfully tight inside Kyo alongside Kaoru’s shaft. “God, he’s actually doing it.” He whispered, awed. He reached out and slathered them with more of the anal lube, cringing at the incredible amount of pain the man seemed to be putting himself through for no discernable reason. Slowly with a few more painful whines he was seated fully and Hiyuu was kissing his damned tattoo, gently stroking his leaking cock.

“You feel so tight it almost hurts, Kyo. So hot. I can feel Kaoru’s pulse against my cock. Can you feel us inside you, Kyo? Can feel our hearbeats beating out a stocatto rhythm against the walls of your body’s sheath? Is the pain very bad?” Hiyuu whispered.

Kyo laid his head back against Hiyuu’s chest and began to relax, his breathing coming back under control. “Pinch and pull my nipples, distract me so I can relax around you. I want to feel you move inside me. It hurts yes, but when I’m filled up too much like this, it… it… heals something empty in me. I need it, this pain and this too-much fullness.”

Hiyuu did as he was asked, toying with Kyo’s nipples as he watched Kaoru start to fondle Kyo’s cock,gripping him tight and stroking him hard. Kyo murmured encouragements to them and then finally he bent down and captured Kaoru’s lips in a searing kiss. “Make love to me, both of my beautiful men. “

Kaoru nodded and started pulling Kyo’s body up and down gently moving him along their cocks. It was fascinating to watch and even better to feel. Eventually though, Hiyuu came out of his daze and started to thrust his hips counter to Kaoru’s so that when Kaoru was retreating he was advancing, the move giving him the dual sensations of Kyo’s tight hot body and Kaoru’s thick hot shaft. It was maddening and soon Kyo was screaming again, rocking against them harder than they were thrusting. Kyo came with a cry that had him arching his back so hard he cracked his head against Hiyuu’s chin. Hiyuu held him tight against his chest as he thrust up into him hard and deep. Just a few more thrusts and he was spilling himself inside the condom. Trembling at the power of it. At the knowledge that both he _and_ Kaoru had loved Kyo at the same time. Two thrusts after Hiyuu finished, Kaoru followed and Hiyuu followed Kyo down to sprawl in a boneless heap on top of Kaoru.

Kyo started quietly crying, then started  sobbing as Kaoru and Hiyuu held him close. Whispering soothing words of love and passion, of wonder and need. Hiyuu wasn’t sure if he was in love with them yet, but he was quickly falling hard. He knew though that both men had made him feel more beautiful and desired and pleasured than anyone ever had. And he told him that. Told him how privileged he felt to be included in their love. And then he began to tell him how much he idolized them as a musician, and how amazed he was that the real people were so much more amazing than the image he’d had in his mind all these years. It was the last statement that seemed to draw Kyo out of the emotional storm that had gripped him after they’d all gotten off. He started giggling. Giggles turned to snorts which turned into whole body guffaws that had Hiyuu and Kaoru groaning because they were still sheathed inside of him.

Hiyuu was thinking to himself that Kyo had lost his damn mind. He pulled gently out and sat back, feeling slightly offended as Kyo buried his head in Kaoru’s shoulder. “He…. He… He’s a fan! ‘Ru… we’re … we’re… “ the giggles wouldn’t let him finish the sentence. But Kaoru caught the look of hurt in Hiyuu’s eyes and he flipped Kyo over pinning him down. He trapped Kyo’s wrists above his head and started thrusting harshly into the vocalist. That shut him up with a groan of pained pleasure. They rutted like that fiercely until something flipped in Kyo and he seemed to relax. Kaoru shuddered a small orgasm and pulled out, still pinning Kyo to the floor.

“No we didn’t. We _made love_ to a beautiful artist who _just happens_ to love our music. Who just happens to admire you for more than just your cock. So you’d better apologize or neither of us will touch you for a week.” Kyo’s eyes widened at the threat.

“But that’s not fair!” Kyo whined as Kaoru leaned down and bit his nipple.

“I’m... I’m sorry Hiyuu. I … um… oooh yea…. Um… umm” Kyo mumbled, his eyes rolling in his head as Kaoru pulled the nub taught from his body. Watching them was a fascinating thing, like watching a powerful drama. Hiyuu could tell that they had been together for a long time, knew just what set each other off and he wanted to know both of them just as intimately. Though Kyo’s mercurial emotions confused him. One moment he was a gentle lover and the next he craved pain. A strange urge gripped him and scooted closer. Reaching out he reached under Kyo’s dick, which hadn’t quite deflated and was trying to perk up again with Kaoru’s abuse of his nipple. He grasped one of the piercings and gently tugged, pulling it taut, tauter, and tauter until Kyo let out a keening wail and arched his hips almost ripping the piercing from his body before he let go. Kyo whimpered and bucked his hips. Kaoru nodded to Hiyuu, “Do it again. A different rung” as he leaned down to bite and tug the other nipple pulling it taught from Kyo’s body. Hiyuu grasped another rung and gently pulled it taut until once again Kyo cried out, whimpering and bucking. Waiting until he settled down to tug another and another. The last rung was apparently the last straw because Kyo came hard catching Hiyuu by surprise as he watched in fascination. He licked the splattered cum off his lips and bent to soothe the tender underside of Kyo’s cock, licking it and gently suckling at it for a minute until he felt Kaoru shift, releasing his bruising grip on Kyo’s wrists. He looked up, Kyo had passed out. Oh shit.

“Oh my god is he okay?!” Hiyuu gasped.

“Oh he’s more than okay. Sometimes he just needs controlled pain, he says it lets his demons out. You’ll see he’ll be much more serene after a nap. Help me up and we’ll put him to bed.”

Hiyuu nodded, not quite understanding everything that happened. He helped Kaoru pick Kyo up in arms and carry him to the bedroom where Hiyuu changed the sheets and tucked Kyo in, the two of them curled around him protectively. Hiyuu trailed his fingers across the tattooed chest, gently stroking the abused nipples. “You know Hiyuu, there are times when you are such a natural submissive its stunning. And then, like just now, you showed such inspiration as a strong Dominant. Have you ever done any of that before?” Kaoru asked quietly amused.

Hiyuu shook his head. “No, not really. I didn’t even read ’ _50 shades of Grey_ ’, it just didn’t appeal to me at all. And although I have that cock ring, it’s fitted more for jewelry than to actually act as a cock-ring. I didn’t really like how tight those things gripped me anyway, it hurt after a while. My ring makes me flushed enough to be real sensitive but the blood can escape if it needs to. But, if you’re asking me that, then that means you guys are into that stuff. I’m not sure I can play those games with you.” Hiyuu said still lightly stroking Kyo’s skin.

“You just _did_ baby, though our sessions are usually more structured than that. You don’t have to play, but we do sometimes and you’re welcome to participate or not. It’s just a part of how we meet each other’s needs. Sometimes I need to take control, to take care of him the way I want to and the way he needs me to. Forcefully, strictly, sometimes gently, sometimes harshly. Sometimes just with whispered words and soft commands. And sometimes he needs that from me, all of that but especially sexual pain. I know that makes no sense, but it helps him, it really does. He’s had a very hard life and he used to have terrible PTSD before we became lovers. Now he comes to me when it gets too much, and we work to release it all in a safe way. We’ll show you how to help him when he gets like that. And maybe you’ll find more things that peak your curiosity. We take care of each other Hiyuu, even when it involves some very uncomfortable and unorthodox needs.”

Hiyuu thought about that. It made sense and it made him feel better about what they’d done. Kyo slept the rest of the day and Hiyuu ran home to process the film. He brought the best photos back and he and Kaoru sat and picked out the 5 sets they liked best and then waited for Kyo to wake up. Kyo was an image of serenity and affection when he woke up and padded into the living room looking for them. He came right up to Hiyuu and climbed into his lap, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him stupid. It was unhurried and nice and seemed never to end. When Kyo finally leaned back, Kaoru was sitting beside them, stroking his hand lovingly across Kyo’s back. “Feeling better love?”

Kaoru asked. “ I’m perfect. Can we keep him?” Kyo asked, looking at Kaoru like a child asking for a puppy.

Kaoru kissed him sweetly. “That’s not my decision, love. Hiyuu, can we keep you? Will you be our lover? Our companion? Will you be ours and _only_ ours? Just the three of us meeting each other’s needs? “ Kaoru asked.

Hiyuu looked at the sweetly debauched man in his lap and at Kaoru sitting beside him and the only answer he could come up with was “Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Hiyuu looked at Kyo and gently stroked his cock. “So you’re okay with what I did?” Hiyuu still needed Kyo to say he was okay with Hiyuu’s strange compulsion.

“Oh yeah, that was brilliantly perfect. You’ll have to remember that. Only **_you_** will ever get to give me that special pain.”

Hiyuu smiled at that, somehow pleased to be granted such a dark privilege and gave him a sweet kiss. The rest of the evening went by quickly after they’d picked out 4 sets of pictures for Kyo’s part of the project. They went to bed touching and kissing each other softly and fell asleep that way, Kyo in the middle. Hiyuu woke up early and kissed them both sweetly goodbye. The project was due in a few days and he had to work on putting the project together. The final projects were going to be shown in a gallery, with faculty and gallery members and industry scouts helping to pick the winner. He’d borrowed a fireman’s helmet, a policeman’s hat, a gavel to represent the lawyer and a stethoscope to represent the doctor. For Kaoru he borrowed an electric guitar and for Kyo a studio quality microphone. The other photos were anonymous since the others were ‘pillars of the community’, but Kaoru and Kyo had given him permission to reveal their identities -  so next to the iconic items that represent their vocation, he’d placed his favorite candid nude photos of each next to it, along with their name and the name of their band.

Of course he’d not been able to pare down any of the 4 sets of each that they’d picked out so he’d displayed all of them. Kaoru and Kyo’s photos being prominent while the other’s flanked them. Celebrities on center stage and blue-collar on the outside as in real life. Of course the professor got to look at the displayed final projects the day before the gallery opened. He pulled Hiyuu to the side.

“These are stunning. And I notice that the musicians are not _only_ more prominent, but they are 1000 times better than the others, _and_ they are identified. I thought you’d agreed to confidentiality?”

Hiyuu blushed. “I did the blue-collar men first. The idea was there, but the inspiration didn’t come until I started working with the musicians. Maybe it’s because I’m a musician too? But then, they were so much more interesting. I swear I had no idea they were pierced when I asked them to model for my project. But they helped me pick out what photos would be displayed and they liked them so much that they agreed to allow themselves to be identified as the models. They have a concert tomorrow night but they said if the gallery is still open afterwards they’d like to see the display. I was hoping maybe the band could attend the after party? If that’s okay? I know we’re only supposed to have 2 guest tickets and there are 5 band members and a few security guards. “

His professor nodded. “I think that can be arranged. You’re certainly going to stir some conversation, but _nothing else_ , nothing comes close to your work here. I think you’ll go very far Hiyuu, It’s been an honor to teach you. “

Hiyuu blushed and bowed respectfully. “Thank you sir, it’s been an honor to learn from one of the best.” The gallery showing was a smashing success, with word of mouth traveling of Hiyuu’s work to the point that they’d had to have security to man the door controlling how many people came and went so as not to go over the capacity limit for fire safety. Good thing all Kyo’s fans were at the concert. Even his blue-collar subjects had attended, as well as everyone he’d invited. All of those who’d turned him down or who hadn’t even replied expressed regret. A publisher even approached him about turning the project into a calendar. He took the man’s card but he doubted he would accept. If he was going to make something like a calendar then he’d rather it was just of Kyo and Kaoru. The idea had merit as a fan-club only item. Ah the massive nosebleeds that would induce, he smiled wickedly. The attention made him nervous though, as he’d never been one to be overly popular. Finally the public viewing was over and the gallery was closed for the after party. He mingled, sipping on his drink, his gaze constantly moving for the door. He knew they _said_ they’d try to stop by but he didn’t know how tiring the show had been. Maybe they had decided they didn’t want their band mates to see their cocks? Such could be awkward much. But at last the door opened and he could hear them enter. Loud raucous laughter interspersed with wolf whistles. He tried not to run straight for them, but he was the tide and they were the moon drawing him inevitably in.

He watched them as they hung onto each other, closer even than his own band was to each other. Laughing and talking in outside voices, he assumed because they were a bit deafened from the concert, about the merits of each subject. Hiyuu had been one of the only ones to use male models. The other male examples were weak. There was no strength or masculinity in them. He watched as they made their way around the periphery, until they at last came across Hiyuu’s display which held court in the center of the gallery. The raucous laughter died down to a murmur. He ventured closer, trying to hear what they were saying. A bit shy about greeting his two lovers in public, uncertain if they were ‘out’ to their band mates or not. And God knew this show was going to garner enough publicity without him adding to it by public displays of homosexual affection.

From behind, the only band members he could identify on sight were Kyo and Kaoru. He heard one of them say “I think I feel inadequate.”

They all laughed softly. He crept closer, trying to hear more, curious if they really liked it or not. Nervous about their reception. Some of the photos he’d enlarged and cropped. Subtle changes made to the photos they had picked out together that he hadn’t discussed with them beforehand but which seemed to help give them more impact. Kyo turned his head to look behind him, the feeling of being stared at making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He smiled when he saw Hiyuu creeping closer, that look of curiosity and hesitation that he’d become so familiar with on his face. He turned back to the others and motioned for them to turn around. “And here’s the man of the hour, Hiyuu Yuuma. Hiyuu, come meet my band.”

Kyo motioned him closer and he smiled at the blush on Hiyuu’s face. He could see how much Hiyuu wanted to press close, but was afraid to. He bridged the gap, pulling Hiyuu in against him and draping an arm around his waist. He smiled when Hiyuu leaned into the embrace a little. “Hiyuu, this is Toshiya, Shinya, and Die. You’ve already met Kaoru.”

Hiyuu smiled and reached out his hand to shake theirs. They all greeted him warmly. Shinya eyed them warily, noting a certain possessiveness in Kyo’s casual embrace. Watched as Kaoru flanked them, putting Hiyuu in middle and he smiled softly. It was no secret to the band that Kyo and Kaoru were long-time-lovers, though they thought they hid it well. Amazingly, even though they’d both had girlfriends at one time or another, they’d also remained friends and lovers. Even when they were fighting, they’d never let it affect the band, and so the band respected their love affair and pretended to ignore it because that was apparently what they wanted. But now, it seemed they’d found someone they could both share. Now that had to be fun, for all the years they’d been together he’d never known Kyo and Kaoru to share a girlfriend. Glancing at the photos of his band mates endowments he shivered. Hiyuu was a better man than he was. He wasn’t sure he could take on even **_one_** of those impressive cocks, let alone both. More power to them all if it kept Kyo and Kaoru happy.

Hiyuu was shocked when Kaoru came up to flank them, loving that he was in some small way being acknowledged publicly by both his lovers. Too soon it was time for them to leave, the band had to climb directly on the bus. No time for proper goodbyes. Kaoru pulled him into a dark corner behind some statuary and kissed him stupid. He was good at that. “Can you call me sometimes, and put me on speaker so I can hear you making love? So you can tell me what you would have done to me if I’d been there?”  Hiyuu asked softly, feeling a bit lost. He’d just found them and now they had to go away for several months. Kaoru growled softly and pulled him closer, letting him feel just how much his softly spoken request had affected him. It was answer enough and then Kaoru had to pull away because someone was calling for him.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyuu plans a night of debauchery for his lovers...

The tour was to be a long one, lasting 4 whole months. Three months at home and one month abroad. They kept their promise as best they could, but even so they only called him twice over the next two weeks, the phone sex intense in their longing for each other. Hiyuu tried not to feel bad about it, but it still hurt. Then again, he could hear the weariness in their voices. He’d been to their shows and with the almost daily performances he knew they’d probably been too tired to have sex with each other, let alone remember to include him in it.

Each day they were gone made Hiyuu feel empty. His mind played over everything that had happened, shocked at how quickly things had progressed from them being strangers to lovers. And yet Hiyuu had never been happier, he’d never experienced something as intense and satisfying as what he’d found with those two men. It was crazy to think that they might have some kind of life together. Two men together was difficult enough to manage. A threesome was just not something they’d ever really be able to publicly acknowledge.

Hiyuu tried to throw himself into his classes and into building his network of contacts. Already he’d garnered some job offers just based on his winning class project, but he’d wanted to discuss them with Kyo and Kaoru before he decided on taking one of them. His career was important to him, but he was loathe to let go of something that had so quickly become necessary to him. The longer they were away from him, the more he realized that he’d fallen in love with both men in the space of just a few days. He tried to hide his pain when they called, grateful that they hadn’t forgotten about him or their promises to him. He wished they would call every night, but he understood how busy they had to be and the fact that they had to be discreet. It still hurt though, and he began to feel as pent up and as ready to burst as Kyo sometimes did.

His mind played over everything they’d done together and the things he’d learned about his two lovers. Kaoru was often reserved in public, more open in private. He was patient and demanding and passionate. He was sexy when he was Dominant, but that didn’t mean he didn’t and couldn’t enjoy taking either of them into his body. Kyo was pure energy. Sometimes infused with overwhelming passion and sometimes with rage. There were times when he _craved_ Kaoru’s Dominance. Kyo fought against being held down and yet he loved it. It almost, but didn’t quite, make sense.

Hiyuu smiled as he remembered how Kyo had orgasmed from the pain they’d given him. He didn’t understand how that could have happened, since he wasn’t wired that way. But there was no mistaking the grimace of pain that had turned to ecstasy with each tug. He had been both horrified and fascinated at the time. Looking back on it, it made him feel powerful and proud of himself that he’d help cause such an intense reaction in his lover. Had helped Kyo to work through his demons to find harmony in their combined embrace. He knew from the few texts that he got, and the two calls, that the tour was having an effect on Kyo. That all that energy was once again building up and that Kyo would need a powerful release, and soon.

Hiyuu wanted to be a part of it. He looked at their tour calendar and smiled when he noticed a rare gap of 3 days off between shows. Of course one of those days would be spent traveling to the venue, and another probably getting ready before the concert, but it should leave them one whole day to themselves. An idea began to form in his mind and he sent a text to Kyo and Kaoru, asking them what hotel they’d be staying at for that stretch. They said they’d get back to him, and Kaoru promised to wire money so he could get them a really nice suite. Once he’d booked the hotel, his excitement began to grow. Their day together was still a month away, and he sent Kyo a private text asking him to hold off if possible, because he wanted to be a part of helping Kyo release all that energy. Kyo promised he’d hold on for him, though he’d warned him that it was likely to be severe if he had to wait a whole month.

Hiyuu promised him he wouldn’t regret it. Promise to hold off garnered, Hiyuu started to do some research, and learned that there were lots of people who liked the things that Kyo did. It gave him a sense of relief, because it meant that there might be someone out there who could answer some tricky, embarrassing, questions. It also meant that there were established safe ways of giving Kyo the sexual pain he craved.  Looking online at various products – some of which made him cringe – he finally began to have some ideas of what he might want to try, but he didn’t want to just buy something blind. He finally found what he was looking for, a specialty adult shop that sold the kinds of things he’d been looking at.

Walking into the nondescript building with dark tinted windows, Hiyuu froze just past the entrance. His mouth hung open in shock as his eyes wandered over the displays and a surge of terror crept up in him. It was like walking into some medieval dungeon with what looked to be various torture devices strewn around. The difference being that this ‘dungeon’ was clean and well lit and smelled of clean leather. He gulped and decided that maybe he was stupid to try this and that this was way, way, _way_ over his head or his simple desires.

He started to back up slowly, as if he turned his back on the equipment it might attack him. A cheerful voice spoke softly near his shoulder, causing him to yelp a rather girly squeal and turned to see who had snuck up on him. “Hey, now. It’s alright. This is a safe place, I swear it.” A cheerful looking young man smiled up at him. He had hot pink hair that was styled in short unruly curls and waves. A pink collar with white rhinestones and a small gold dog-tag adorned his neck. He also wore some kind of pink and silver contraption on his genitals and … nothing else. Not even shoes.

Hiyuu backed up even more. The man stepped softly to the side, just enough to impede Hiyuu’s exit. “Take a few deep breaths, and just focus on me okay? I’m not scary, now am I? My name is Shelby, what’s yours?”

Focusing on the rather _**pink**_ man in front of him, did make things easier. “um... um… Hiyuu” He stuttered.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Hiyuu. If you don’t mind my saying so, you looked like you came in for a reason, but then I guess you got kind of overwhelmed. I saw you put a list in your pocket before you opened the door. Can I help you find something or answer some questions?”

It was rather unnerving to know he’d been watched, but then again if he was working in a place like this dressed in little more than a dog collar and thong, he’d keep an eye on the people coming in too.

“Um… yeah I had some questions about some stuff. Sorry, this was just a bit more than I was prepared for.” Hiyuu motioned to the room around them. He pulled out the list of items he’d had questions about. Taking a deep breath he looked at the list.

“That’s fine, just remember there are no awkward questions. Knowledge is _really_ important, because it helps you get what you want and need, and it helps to reduce the risk of injury. So, what did you have questions about?” Shelby asked.

Hiyuu nodded. “Well, my…” Hiyuu blushed and smiled softly. “My lover’s been gone for several weeks and we really miss each other. I won't get to see him until next month and I thought I’d give him a night to remember me by. But I’m not used to this… this kind of stuff. It’s all very new to me. But I was looking online and found some things that looked really interesting, but I didn’t want to buy something and not know how to use it or what the effect would be. So I was wondering if I could ask you about some of this stuff and see if you had any samples or advice?”

Shelby beamed up at him. “Sure, we can do that, we have samples of lots of stuff. So what’s first on your list?” Shelby was so calm and happy, it was hard not to stay tensed.

Without even thinking about it he’d calmed and his excitement over seeing Kyo and Kaoru once again began to make him tingle. “Well, first I had questions about something called sex candles? I wanted to see for myself how hot the wax gets and if it comes in different colors.”

Shelby smiled and touched his wrist. “Sure, that one’s easy. Wax is _awesome_. We have really low temperature candles for beginners and hotter burning ones for the more experienced. So you want these things for your lover? Do you think you’d like to try it too?”

Hiyuu blushed again. “I’m not sure, I’m pretty much a wimp when it comes to pain but then again… in the heat of the moment, you never know.”

Shelby took him over to that display and let him test various candles on the inside of wrist. In the end Hiyuu picked out a set of the ‘beginners’ candles for himself and a set of the more ‘experienced’ candles to be used on Kyo.

“So what’s next?” Shelby asked, and he truly seemed eager to help Hiyuu plan his night of debauchery. Shelby’s eagerness to assist helped Hiyuu overcome some of his embarrassment over what they were looking at and planning.

“Um… well…. Next was some bondage cuffs. I didn’t like the cheap looking stuff I saw online, and I’ve seen that crap they sell in Spencer’s. Do you have anything that’s more durable and I don’t know, _manly_ , than that?”

Shelby laughed. “Well, you came to the _perfect place_ , because my Master’s a Master Leathersmith. He’s really well known for his custom-made bondage gear. Let’s talk to him last and you can place an order. Was there anything else on that list?”

Hiyuu nodded. “A few things. Okay, so this next one might be difficult to come by, because I’m not even sure that what I want _exists_. I remember seeing some fake piercings in a little package in the Halloween costume shop last year. Do they make anything more sturdy and realistic looking than that? What I’d really like to get is something with a nice gauge to it that could be crimped tight to hold on. I thought, since he likes to have his nipples pinched, I could pretend like I’d pierced them. I’d rather do that than use those things they call nipple clamps. Those just look vulgar to me. I like the elegance of a pretend piercing better.”

Shelby looked thoughtful for moment, then he grabbed Hiyuu’s hand and led them over to a counter that held a display of various body piercing jewelry. An extremely pierced man stood there looking rather bored. Shelby greeted him. “Hey Mark, we’ve got a challenge for you. Can you make some jewelry that can be crimped open and shut, that could be used to give the appearance of a piercing without actually being one?”

Mark nodded. “Sure that wouldn’t be too hard. Some of the piercings are like that any way, with the pressure holding the bead in place instead of being threaded into place. In this case there’d be two beads and I’d just affix them permanently. I could also use a rhinestone on one end, depends on who it’s for and where you’re placing it.”

Hiyuu smiled. “That would be awesome.” Hiyuu looked down at the display case and picked up two different gauges of rings. “I’d like a set in each of these gauges please. Actually, make two sets each, one in silver, and one in gold, if you don’t mind.” Hiyuu’s eyes roamed the jewelry in the case and his eyes widened when he saw some very elaborate collars. Some were bejeweled and had very intricate designs. “Did you make those?” Hiyuu pointed to the jeweled collars.

Mark nodded. “Yeah, I can make those rings for you, but It’ll take a couple of days. And yeah, I like to make collars that are very beautiful. Accepting someone’s collar is a really important event and if it’s your lifestyle and not just a game, I don’t see why the collar can’t be as beautiful as a wedding band.”

Hiyuu hadn’t really delved that far in his research, so he didn’t really understand the context, but the collars reminded him of his cock ring. Hiyuu turned to Shelby. “Shelby do you have a bathroom?” Shelby nodded and showed him to it. Hiyuu shut himself inside the small bathroom and fished himself out. He’d taken to wearing the ring all the time, because somehow he felt it connected him to Kyo and Kaoru. Taking the ring off he palmed it then zipped himself back up. Coming out he went back to the counter.

“Hey Mark, I’ve got another challenge for you, though I’m not sure if it’s possible.”

Mark nodded as Hiyuu handed over his cock-ring. Mark let out a low whistle. “This is amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Hiyuu blushed. “I had it custom made for myself years ago. I was wondering if you could make two more but with some modifications?” Hiyuu blushed but continued on. “I don’t really gain much girth when I get aroused, so It’s comfortable for me to wear it whether I’m aroused or not. The same can’t be said for my um… lovers. I’ve got their measurements as far as how big they are when they’re flaccid versus erect. I was wondering if there was a way to make the interior so that it could expand to accommodate arousal while still gripping snugly enough to remain in place when flaccid?”

It was just an idea, but the collars had given him inspiration. If Kyo and Kaoru were really willing for them to be a triad, then wearing the cock-rings would be a special intimacy that bound them all together, and it would be far more private than collars or wedding bands.

Mark thought about what he said. “It’ll be a challenge, but I’d be happy to work on it. That’s some tender flesh we’re talking about and if you’re wanting to be able to keep it on _all the time_ then we have to make sure it doesn’t pinch or rub. Let me see what I can do. I’m assuming you want this same design?”

Hiyuu nodded, he liked the symbolism of the intertwining lines and the mischief of the Kitsune. If Mark could accomplish his task, Hiyuu would have something amazing to give them for Christmas.

Hiyuu looked at Shelby. “Shelby, our work is far from done, let me tell you what’s next on my list.” Hiyuu led him away from the counter, a little embarrassed to have anyone but Shelby know all the kinky shit that running around in his head.  But as everything began to come together, he got more and more excited about his plans.

Shelby waved cheerily at Mark and allowed himself to be led away. “Hey, what are you going to do with the bigger set of rings?” Shelby asked, as curious as a cat.

Hiyuu grinned and blushed but leaned over and whispered his naughty idea into Shelby’s ear. The little man shuddered. “I’m so stealing that idea.”

Hiyuu laughed. “Steal away. Now the next thing is a bit embarrassing for me. I was looking at um things to swat with? I forget the name - but it had a little leather loop on the end?”

Shelby frowned but led him over to the display that held such items as flails, whips and crops. Hiyuu reached for a small leather crop. “yeah, this is what I saw. So… how do you use it?”

Shelby took it from him. “ Well, different things cause different amounts of sting and damage. Whips can cause a lot of damage, but the area of effect is small unless you really take the time to cover an area or you overlap the whelps. Flails cover a larger area, but unless you’re using something like a cat o’ nine tails they generally don’t do that much damage. And you can get flails made of real soft leather, such that no matter how hard you swat you can’t really do more than barely pink the skin. Then you have paddles, they can really pink up the skin and even bruise, and they cover a large area. But things like this crop are nice if you want precision and control. It lets you strike small areas that you wouldn’t normally be able to reach otherwise. Generally though, you’d really have to wear yourself out to bruise someone with one, and to do that you’d probably have to lay into them with more than just the tip. But you could really get someone hot pink with this if you took your time.”

Hiyuu nodded, that was just what he had in mind. He didn’t want to bruise Kyo, but he did want to give him some sting. Curious as to the extent of damage it could produce, he held out his forearm. “So give me a real hard swat so I know what we’re talking about here.”

Shelby quirked an eyebrow at him and laid the tip of the crop against his forearm, then stepped back so that he could have room to swing. With a quick flick of his wrist the crop popped him before he even really registered it moving. Hiyuu yelped, and then grabbed his forearm cursing. “Son of a bitch!”

Shelby’s eyes widened. “Oh, god, I’m sorry. You told me to swat you!"

Hiyuu shook his head. The worst had already passed, all that remained was heat and tenderness. He looked at his arm; a perfect little rectangle of hot pink flesh, slightly swollen, stood out in stark contrast on his pale skin. He traced his fingers over it, it was tender and sore but very sensitive. The light caress felt good in the way that gently rubbing a sunburn felt good but sore. “Nah, it’s okay, I just wasn’t prepared. Actually, it’s perfect. Just what I was looking for and at least now I’ll know exactly how much pain I’m giving him. I’d hate to ask him to let me do something to him I’m totally unwilling to experience myself. Though I’m not sure I’ll ever ask him to swat me, It wouldn’t be fair to refuse to at least try it to see if I like it, and he wanted me to.”

Shelby nodded. “You’re going to make an excellent Dom. I mean, I can tell that you’re inexperienced, but you’re thinking about more than yourself. You’re focused on _him_ and _his needs_ , while still making sure that you play safe. **_That’s really good_**. Unfortunately, there are far too many Dom’s who forget that it’s not all about them and their control. It’s a two way street of trust. Your submissive trusts you to give them what they need, trusts that you’ll take care of them and not go too far. And you trust that they’ll use their safe word long before you actually harm them.”

Hiyuu nodded as he listened to Shelby. It made sense to him, but something Shelby said brought a question. “A safe word? What’s that?”

Shelby stared at him for a moment. “If your lover has been into this for a while, he _should have_ told you about it, but then sometimes people only figure out things on their own which can be dangerous sometimes. Safe words are **_super important_** , especially when you’re using stuff like bondage, or you’re playing with pain. A safe word is a word you and your partner choose that’s something you wouldn’t normally say. If your Submissive says it during play, you as the Dominant have to stop _everything_. Everything halts. It means that you’ve done something to damage him, or he’s too emotional, or something’s very wrong. You stop, and you talk to him to find out what went wrong. See if you can fix it. What’s important is that he knows that, no matter what, if he uses the safe word you _ **will** _ obey it. It’s _your responsibility_ to read his cues and make sure he never has to use it. It builds trust and it keeps you both safe. You should talk to him and make sure you have one.”

Hiyuu nodded, it did make sense and it made him feel better too. It meant that if he made Kyo use a safe word than there was less of a chance they’d go too far. There was difference between hurting Kyo the way he needed to be hurt and actually causing him harm. “Thank you, Shelby. I’ll definitely do that. And thank you for explaining it to me, and not just laying into me like I was an idiot. I really appreciate that you’re willing to teach me the things I need to know, instead of judging me for my lack of knowledge about this stuff.” Hiyuu really was appreciative of Shelby's nonjudgmental attitude.  Shelby smiled at him. “This is my lifestyle, Hiyuu. I’m passionate about it. Most people never experience these desires, and some are just curious and only want to play at it, and others like me really enjoy it. I’ve always been of the opinion that if it’s not harming anyone, and it’s not outright illegal, then there should be no shame in what gives you pleasure. And knowledge is power. Like I told you when you came in. There are no awkward questions, because a lack of knowledge can be very dangerous. Especially when it comes to some of this stuff. But knowledge can also help you get exactly what you need.  Chances are, any fantasy you've ever had has been shared by someone else.  We can learn from each other, and teach each other safe ways to fulfill our deepest darkest desires.  Was there anything else you wanted to look at?”

Hiyuu nodded, but not before grabbing two of the crops one in white and one in blood red. “Just two more things. I um… I found out that I really like to give my lover oral sex. I mean like, **_really like it_**. So I was looking at these gag things that are supposed to be able to hold my mouth open for him? Can you show me those? I have an idea of what I want, but I didn’t really see anything that fit my idea online.”

Shelby nodded and took him over to the display of gags. Some of them were quite ... strange and uncomfortable looking. There was even one that looked quite interesting. It was a phallus shaped gag that could be strapped onto him that would give him the feeling of his mouth being full of cock. While it held his interest for a moment, he decided he probably wouldn’t enjoy cold hard rubber as much as the real thing so he moved to examine the gags that would serve the purpose he had in mind.

“Well, these are _close_ but what I’d like is something like this one, but I’d like the ring to be covered in something like these dildo’s here, so he has the feeling of resistance when he’s fucking my mouth. With my lips around the gag he won’t really be able to feel me much, and a cold metal ring can’t be much fun. But I don’t want it to be very wide either, I like the feel of it when his cock rubs the roof of my mouth.” Hiyuu admitted with a bit of blush.

Shelby smiled. “Oh that one’s easy to fix. These gags are made to accommodate different sized rings. We can craft you some custom silicone covered rings to exactly fit your lover’s cock. We can even give you different textures to tease his length with. Come on, we’ll take this over to Mark and he can work on the rings for this gag along with the rest of your order.”

Hiyuu pointed to the gag. “Does that come in white though?”

Shelby nodded. “We can make it in any color you want. We’ll have to measure you though so that it’s comfortable for you to wear for long periods of time. Come with me.”

Hiyuu followed him and then presented their final challenge to Mark. “Well, aren’t you a font of interesting ideas. Sure, I can do that, in fact is it okay if I steal your idea? I’d never thought of doing that before, but the idea has a lot of merit, I’m sure our customers would love it.”

Shelby, nodded. “You have no the awesome ideas this guy has come up with, Mark. Okay, Hiyuu. Now that we’ve got that sorted out, you said you had one more item?”

Hiyuu nodded, once again pulling Shelby away to speak to him privately. “Okay, time for honesty. I’m sure you’ve probably figured It out, but I actually have **_two_** lovers. One of them is into pain, the other likes to be in control. But we uh… once we uh…. Did you know that someone can take two ...um ... people at the same time? _I sure didn’t._ Talk about a shocker. So I was looking at um, these things called butt plugs? There was one that looked interesting, something about it being inflatable? That time we did it, he was like all ramped up and into the pain. But I’d like for him to enjoy both of us inside him without it being so incredibly painful. I was wondering if something like that toy couldn’t help us stretch him gently wide enough to accommodate us with just a bit of burn and not you know, excruciating pain.”

Shelby stared at him with an open mouth, but he soon shut it. “Nope, that one escaped me. I think I’m jealous. But that’s okay. I like double penetration myself, though it’s always been with my master and a toy. I’ve never experienced two men at the same time, I’ll bet it’s _amazing_. And _yeah_ , I have the _perfect_ solution. Follow me.”

They compared both Kyo and Kaoru's measurements and Shelby helped him pick out a plug that when fully inflated was just shy of their combined girth by ¼ inch.  It made sense to him to use the girths of the two largest cocks in their triad as a gauge for the plug.  Hiyuu wasn't entirely certain he'd ever want to take both of his lovers into his body at the same time, but the toy made such an event more of a possibility than it ever had been.   

By the end of the day, after he’d talked to Shelby’s ‘Master’, Yuu, he’d paid $1100. And that hadn’t included the cost of the cock rings. Mark had hesitated on quoting him a price until he was sure he could accomplish the set task. Hiyuu had ordered a set of heavy wide leather wrist and ankle restraints that could be adjusted to fit any of them in white leather with heavy gauge metal loops. The fake piercings and the bondage would be ready in about a week.

Hiyuu was incredibly excited. As soon as he left the adult store he’d gone to the hardware store and purchased some heavy lengths of bright chain. He hadn’t liked the light-weight feel of the chains in the store. He wanted Kyo to be able to _feel_ the weight of the chains, the resistance in them adding to the feeling that he was being gripped and held secure by his lovers. That he was _safe_ in their care even as they pushed him to lose control. Excited, he texted them when he got home, asking them to call him and put him on speaker phone. About an hour later he got the call.

“Hey baby, what’s up?” Kaoru asked. Hiyuu smiled at the sound of this voice. “Is Kyo there with you?”

Kyo rasped a hoarse greeting. “Yeah, baby. Kyo’s here, he just did a real number on his voice tonight. We miss you, love. How have you been?”

Hiyuu sighed happily and laid down, gently touching himself as he imagined it was one their hands wandering over his body. “I’m fine. I’ve been busy with school and I’ve been making some contacts for possible job offers. I don’t want to decide on anything though, until I can go over my options with you guys. I really don’t want to give you up if I can be a part of your life and have my own career too. Anyway, Kyo – I wanted to talk to you about something. Well, I guess, I wanted to talk to both of you. I’ve been thinking a lot about how we can take care of Kyo when we meet in a few weeks. I’ve been thinking about it so much that one fantasy sort of led to another which sort of led me to go shopping. Hopefully you’ll both approve of my choices, but I don’t want to say anything more than that. Do you think you’d be willing to let us have our wicked way with you, Kyo? I was kind of thinking Kyo could be the main course and I could be the desert?” Hiyuu laughed wickedly.

“What about me?” Kaoru pouted. A muffled sound occurred, followed by sounds of kissing mixed with soft sounds that told Hiyuu that Kyo had effectively squashed that complaint.

Hiyuu smiled. “I didn’t forget about you, love. I know what I want to do _to_ , and _with_ , Kyo, and I know what I want you guys to do to me, but I don’t know what you want, Kaoru. I thought we’d give you a chance to have your way with both of us first, to give you ideas, and then you can let us focus on you and tell us what you desire. Or you can just fess up any deep seated manage-a-trois fantasies you’ve yet to confess. I’m certain we can happily oblige, plus it’ll let me know if I need to go shopping for anything I didn’t already buy.”

“hmm… I like that idea. Being the center of attention. I’m curious what you two will do to me. As for fantasies, you’ve already given me most of them. I’d like to see you both at my feet sucking my cock. I also love to see you together, so maybe directing you as you make love to each other, that would be cool. Other than that, just having you both in my arms is all I really need.”

Kyo and Hiyuu both made ‘awww’ sounds, before they all broke out into laughter. They kissed each other goodnight over the phone and sought their beds. Each dreaming of being together once again. About a week before they were to meet, Hiyuu sent them a text message.

“ _No rough sex until we meet. Nothing but soft, gentle, comfy sex. And no oral sex either. I want all that unrestrained passion to build up, so you can unleash it on me. I miss you both terribly. I miss your heat and the way you fill me, each in a different yet beautifully amazing way. I miss your scent and the way you taste. I miss the way you wrap your bodies around me as I lay spent and dazed. Until we meet again, I’m not going to touch myself. I’m going to hold myself eager for your possession of me. ~ Hiyuu”_

Both men groaned at the message, cocks instantly hard at the impassioned message. Kyo answered for them both. _“We’re going to hate you before the week is out. But we'll be desperate for you too.  I know the frustration will be well worth it. You’re more than worth the sweet torment of denial. You’re more than worth anything you might ask of us. See you soon, love.”_

Hiyuu smiled when he got the message. Somehow, it meant a lot coming from Kyo. Although he hadn’t told them that he loved them both yet, neither had hesitated to say it to him. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ love them, he did. He just wanted to say those powerful words to their faces, and not by phone. He hoped that he hadn’t hurt them by not returning the sentiment, and when they met again he’d lay his heart down for them. He knew in his heart they’d understand.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their long awaited night of debauchery is here at last...

Hiyuu checked into the hotel a day early, eager to scout the room and make certain that it would meet their needs. The suite was huge and featured a California King sized bed. It even featured a large 5 person hot tub that had great potential for water sports. It reminded him that he needed to buy more lube, especially some that could be used in water. They were in luck, because the bed was an elegant wrought iron four poster. Hiyuu tried to shake the posts with all his might and they didn’t budge. He grinned. They could be as enthusiastic as they wanted and they wouldn’t have to worry about anyone hearing anything other than screams of pleasure. The fake piercings had turned out beautifully and Hiyuu took some time practicing how to apply them, using his own nipples as a test subject. The bondage cuffs were a work of beauty. The leather was at least 1/3 of an inch thick and a good 4 inches wide. The inside was lined with leather as soft as moleskin which promised no chafing. The gag had also been a work of art, the straps lined for comfort against his cheeks and he’d practiced wearing it to see how long he could last before his jaw started to ache. It had been so comfortable, even with the girth of the ring, that he’d been able to wear it for 6 hours without the slightest ache.

His body tingled as he imagined presenting himself to the men, bound and gagged for their pleasure. His cock perked up at the idea. As much as he enjoyed the power in taking control of Kyo, he also enjoyed the idea of softly submitting himself to the combined will of his lovers. He created a large gift box for Kyo, with compartments for each of the toys he’d intended for use on Kyo. He made up another one with the toys he’d intended for the men to use on him. Then he went shopping and purchased extra condoms and lube. He knew that there were times when they would need them, but he also looked forward to making love to both of them bare back. They were committed to each other, and Hiyuu felt safe sharing his body openly with them. Kyo and Kaoru were required by their label to frequently get tested for STD’s and he knew they both had clean bills of health. Hiyuu hadn’t had many lovers in his life, and had never contracted an STD.

Nonetheless, he’d gotten himself tested just to prove his clean slate. He also trusted that they wouldn’t cheat on him. They would arrive in a few hours and butterflies twisted his gut. Hiyuu took a long hot bubble bath and scrubbed his entire body pink. Then he’d put on a silk kimono and went to prepare their bed. He’d brought along a plastic tarp and extra sheets to protect the hotel linens from the wax. Shelby had warned him to use oil before applying the wax so he’d purchased a bottle of massage oil that had a pleasant neutral scent. He arrayed the various lubes and placed a candy dish full of condoms on the night stand and turned down the lights. Hiyuu had brought one of the screens he used for photo shoots and had covered it in the same red silk he’d used during his project, a visual reminder of the fortuitous event that had brought them together. Hiyuu smiled when he got the text that let him know what rooms they’d been booked into. He smiled when he realized they’d been booked into the same room. Either the company didn’t know they were lovers or they were being cheap. They were only a few doors down which was a relief.

He texted them back. _“Take a shower and scrub really good. Come to my room in 30 minutes, I’ll send you my key. Strip just inside the doorway then come find me. “_

Kyo and Kaoru looked at the text and raced to strip out of their travel-weary clothes. Fatigue vanished as anticipation thrummed through them. They crowded into the tiny hotel shower together. “What do you think Hiyuu has planned for us?” Kyo asked, washing Kaoru’s back before turning to receive the same treatment.

“He’s a brilliant artist with lots of vision and passion. Whatever it is, is likely to be stunning. Are you ready for it?”

Kyo grinned at him. “Oh hell yeah, I’m curious to see what kind of claws our kitten has.”

Kaoru smiled, pulling him up for a heated kiss. “Kitten huh?”

Kyo nibbled on his lips, a hand sneaking down to stroke him lovingly. “mmmm… Yeah, he’s our sex kitten is he not?” Kaoru hummed an affirmative. They sighed and stepped away from each other lest their water sports get out of hand. Quickly they finished their ablutions and dried off, pulling on the soft silk Kimono’s Hiyuu had had sent to their rooms along with the key to his suite. The suite had cost **_three times_** what theirs did, and they hoped it was well worth it. They checked the hallway to make sure no one would spot them leaving and made their way, silently, to Hiyuu’s door then let themselves quietly inside. They both smiled as they spotted the familiar red silk, blocking their view of the rest of the room. The lights had been reduced to a comfortable golden glow. With matching grins they slipped past the barrier to see what Hiyuu had in wait for them. They were not disappointed.

Hiyuu lay resplendently nude against a red satin sheet, his long multicolored dreads spilling across his shoulder in an elegant spill of texture. He was on his side facing them, his cock proud and flushed, obviously as eager for them as he’d said. He patted the bed in front of them and licked his lips. Kyo and Kaoru didn’t need any more invitation than that. They raced for the bed and pinned Hiyuu under their eager bodies. Each man pinning a wrist as they both fought for possession of his mouth. Hiyuu laughed and let them plunder until they were all laughing and panting.

“God I’ve missed you both so much, it hurt to breathe sometimes. I love you both, do you know that? I didn’t want to say it on the phone, I wanted to say it to your faces. I love both of you, and need you both equally.”

Matched looks of joy and relief flashed across their faces and they smiled. “So what’s this big evening you have planned for us, love?” Kyo asked, eager to hear what fantasy Hiyuu planned to bring to life.  It had been bugging him for a month.

Hiyuu smiled and raised his head to capture Kyo’s lips in a quick heated kiss. “You’ll have to let me up and take my place. The plan is for you to be at our mercy, and that starts with you in middle.” Grinning, they switched positions while Hiyuu got up and brought the largest box over and placed it near at hand. He blushed as he stroked the box. He looked up at both of them.

“I’m going to show you everything I had planned, so you can decide whether you want to do that or not. When I was buying this though, I was told that we should pick a ‘safe word’ to use in case things get too intense. I was thinking ‘Pink’ would be a good choice, because I can’t imagine either of you _ever_ using that word. You guys are anything but pastel.”

They smiled at him and nodded. “That’s an excellent idea and we should have thought of something like this sooner. We’re used to playing with each other, so we’ve never really used one since we know what our limits are. But with you, yeah, we should use caution. ‘Pink’ it is. So… what’s in the box?” Kaoru said, _really_ curious now.

Hiyuu smiled and took off the top, pulling the first item out. The bondage cuffs. “These are crafted so they’ll fit any of us comfortably. I know that you struggle against it, but you can’t deny you _fucking love_ to be pinned down Kyo. Would you let us restrain you, so all our hands are free to play?”

Kyo nodded. He’s always preferred Kaoru’s strong grip, not wanting to be restrained with something that wasn’t as strong as he was. These cuffs though, were beautiful and strong in a way that appealed to him. Hiyuu pulled out a second set. “I thought we’d bind your wrists to the bed, but I just wanted to put the ankle cuffs on but not restrain your feet. I wanted to you feel our strong grip on you but not hinder your ability to wrap those strong legs around us.”

Kyo nodded once again, the idea was incredibly insightful. Then Kyo watched in amazement as Hiyuu laid about 20 pounds of heavy polished chain on his chest. “I want you to feel the weight and resistance of these heavy chains, to give you a palpable reminder that we’ve _got_ you. That we won’t let you get _lost_ and we won’t let you _fall_ , even when we shove you off the cliff. I wanted you to feel the strength of our love and need for you in these chains.”

Kyo felt tears sting his eyes, it was perfect. Hiyuu understood him as well as Kaoru did, and that was an amazing thing considering how short a time they’d known each other. Hiyuu removed the chains and secured them to the bed and draped them at the ready then returned to Kyo’s side, swatting Kaoru’s hand as he tried to see what else was in the box. Then Hiyuu pulled out the candles. “Hot sex wax. We can tease you and paint you in beautiful colors as we bring your pain slowly forward. But Shelby, the guy at the store, said we should rub you down with oil first so the wax is easier to peel off later. So we get to grope you first, and tease you with soft touches followed by heated drips of passion.”

Kyo and Kaoru both raised their eyebrows, they’d never played with wax. “That’s sounds like something I’d like to try too. “ Said Kaoru, almost jealous that Kyo got to experience it first. Hiyuu leaned forward and kissed him.

“Your every passionate wish is our command, Kaoru my love. We won’t leave you wanting when it’s your turn.” Next Hiyuu pulled out the rings, a smaller set and two larger ones. He smirked and licked his lips.

“This next one is a bit extreme, but I really think you’ll enjoy it. These rings give the look of a piercing without actually being one. I’m going to put this smaller set on your nipples. I’m going to pinch them tight till we get that special cry from you and then I'm going to  _leave_ them there, tight enough to keep you stimulated and sore. Tight enough we can tug on them while we play with you.” Hiyuu nibbled his bottom lip and blushed as he pressed on, holding up the larger set.

“I’m going to use this one and give you a prince albert. That one’s probably going to be the bitch to apply because it has to be crimped tight inside your urethra. I’m being naughty because I thought once the initial pain eases, I’d slide a condom over that bad boy and have Kaoru ride your sore cock. The piercing will be sore for you but it’ll also be added pleasure for both of you, I think. Think you could handle it?”

Kyo’s hips bucked a little in response as if his cock was eager for it. “oh fuck… that’s hot” Kyo whimpered. Hiyuu grinned, he’d been afraid they’d call him a freak.

Kaoru took the piercing from him and rolled it in his fingers. “You do know that if that feels as good as I think it will, you might have to get a real one right?” Kaoru smirked at Kyo.

Kyo placed his hand over the ring and shook his head. “But then it won’t hurt anymore, and I kind of like the idea of it sometimes being painful to love you. Because everything truly valuable is worth the pain to achieve it.”

Hiyuu felt his eyes burn with tears, for that was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever heard. Kaoru only nodded, his own voice choked up with tears. Kyo picked up the last ring. “And where, _pray tell_ , do you intend to apply this one?”

Hiyuu smiled and took it from him. “I’m going to pierce your entrance. It’s supposed to stimulate you there and increase your awareness and sensitivity to penetration. I want to lick you and tease you and tug on it while Kaoru rides your cock. So your body is eager and needy for me when I finally fuck you.”

A long pause followed his statement but then Kyo smiled at him. “I fucking love the way you think. I’m half-crazed just listening to everything you want to do to me. But there’s more in that box isn’t there love? Don’t be afraid baby. It’s wonderful, each new thing is bringing me more pain - but in a beautifully controlled way. I love it. Give me the rest.”

Hiyuu pulled out the riding crops. He teased the inside of Kyo’s thigh with one. “I thought I’d have you lift your knees and spread your thighs so Kaoru and I could swat you there, and really pink up all that tender skin. Depending on how you’re handling it, I thought I might swat you a few times across your taint and entrance too, bring the blood to the surface so you can feel it every time my hips snap into you. I’ll be honest Kyo, I’m not going to go easy on you. I’ll be smooth pushing in but I’m not going to give you much time to adjust. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you know without a doubt you belong to me. It’s going to be hard not cumming with Kaoru riding you. But I want you to hold off. Fuck him hard so he comes all over your chest, but don’t cum yourself until I’m inside you. Can you do that for me? I need to lay my claim on you baby.” Hiyuu stroked Kyo’s taint and entrance with the smooth leather of the crop.

Kyo shuddered, his hips already rocking in anticipation of the abuse it was about to receive. “Do it. All of it. Make me yours.” He whispered hoarsely.

Hiyuu looked toward Kaoru, to see his reaction. Kaoru took the red crop from him and smiled wickedly. “I can’t believe you thought this all up on your own. _It’s perfect_. And exactly what Kyo needs. I’m really proud of you baby. Now let’s set about making Kyo scream our names shall we?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Almost two hours later, Kyo lay spent with a stupid grin plastered to his face. Their play had garnered the most powerful orgasm of his life. The week of soft sex and no oral sex, the buildup of pain balanced with pleasure was just…. Perfect. Hiyuu reached up and released Kyo’s bondage. He kissed Kyo sweetly then spoke softly to him.

“I’ve got one more thing for you baby, wanna see?” Kyo nodded blissfully. Hiyuu reached into the box and pulled out the special butt-plug. “I’m going to put this inside you, and then while you’re playing with me, Kaoru’s going to inflate it a little at a time. It’s going to gently stretch you wide so that by the time it’s Kaoru’s turn we can both make love to you without it hurting so much. I want you to experience us both inside you at the same when it’s just pleasure. Can you do that for us?” Kyo nodded, not even trying to stop the tears that fell from his eyes. His two lovers bent and licked and kissed his tears away, whispering how much they loved him. He lifted his ass and sighed in pleasure as Kaoru kissed him into distraction as the Hiyuu gently pressed the toy inside, inflating it until he was comfortably full.

Kaoru looked at them both tenderly. “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamed of doing just that Kyo? Of making love to you gently, both of us inside you?  Sometimes, love, I just want to love you, not fuck you.”

Kyo shook his head. “I do now, baby. I do now.” Hiyuu smiled, quite pleased with himself with how the first part of his planned evening came to a close. Jumping up he grabbed the second box. He set the bondage cuffs next to himself and held one up. “I want to be restrained, in any manner you desire. I want to place myself completely at your mercy. I trust and believe in you. So that’s the first thing. Of course you can use any of the toys we used on Kyo, except maybe the crop, I don’t think I’m quite in the mood for that tonight. I’m not saying I won’t ever be in the mood - but definitely not tonight if you don’t mind.  I think it's something I'll have to work up to.”

The other two nodded. “It’s okay baby, we know you’re not into pain. I think we can live without spanking you”. Kyo smirked.  

Hiyuu blushed and opened up his box. He brought out more candles. “These melt at a lower temperature than yours did, so you can play with me like we did with Kyo without it burning so much.” Hiyuu set the candles aside, then pulled out the gag and an assortment of silicone coated rings to go with it. “You know how much I love giving you guys head. I thought it would be sexy to have my wrists bound behind my back, kneeling before you as you take turns fucking my mouth. Fuck it hard and deep, don’t hold back. I can wear the gag for 6 hours comfortably, I tested it to be sure. Think about it. I could be yours all day to with as you please. Your cocks, toys, mmm… and these rings have different textures so you get a good grip and tug as you pleasure yourself in my mouth. You can experiment to find the ones you like best. I know I like to explore you on my own too, but … I want this too.” His lovers stared at him in shock. The gag was something none of them could have imagined, let alone Hiyuu’s desire to submit to them in such a complete way.

Hiyuu climbed into Kaoru’s lap and nibbled on his lips. “Tell me your most secret desire Kaoru, because I think I know what it is, and I think I want it too. Tell us, baby.”

Kaoru traced gentle fingers up Hiyuu’s spine. He whispered his most shameful desire, something he’d never even voiced to Kyo. “I want to make love to you with Kyo the way we’re going to do to him. Both of us sheathed inside your tight body. And I want to feel both of you inside me. But I don’t want to hurt you and I’m kind of scared of being filled that full myself.”

Hiyuu grinned. “Kyo’s toy can be inflated to a girth that’s just ¼ inch shy of our shared girths. If you take a full day to adjust it gently I might be able to accept you both tomorrow night. But you couldn’t have my ass once it’s in place. You’d have to do without. Think you can suffer the deprivation? I’ll admit I’m kind of scared too, but I also want to feel both my men inside me. I don’t want you to use condoms either. I want to feel no barriers between us, and I want to feel your seed as you release into me. Can you do that?”

Kaoru whimpered and laughed. “Where the hell have you been all of our lives?” Hiyuu kissed him sweetly, then leaned down to kiss Kyo the same. “Waiting for you to find me and make me whole.”

Kyo kissed him passionately as he gently gathered Hiyuu’s wrists then kissed each one before he began to apply the cuffs. Kaoru nibbled on his shoulder and whispered in ear. “Do you want your ankles bound like Kyo’s were?”

Hiyuu nodded, already breathy with anticipation. “Yes, I want it all. Everything you want from me, I give it without reservation.” Hiyuu bent his head in soft submission, offering his neck up for further exploration. Kaoru did not disappoint. He trailed a line of kisses, licks, and the scrape of teeth down Hiyuu’s neck until he was whimpering in pleasured need. Kaoru bent cuff Hiyuu’s ankles. He pulled Hiyuu off the bed and placed a pillow for him to kneel on then led him to his knees. Kyo and Kaoru silently secured his wrists behind his back, his ankles together, and attached the chain to his wrists, the treasure box of toys revealing several lengths of heavy chain in anticipation of various arrangements of bondage. Kaoru walked over to the bed and stole the wide red satin sash from Hiyuu’s kimono and gently placed it over Hiyuu’s eyes, the tails trailing softly across his back all the way down to his ass. They each bent down to capture his lips and then they rubbed their cocks on his lips. His dainty tongue flicking out to taste like a snake. Humming pleasure at the soft heat rubbing across his lips. Smiling he opened his mouth to their heated invasion. They took turns pressing their cocks gently into his mouth, teasing him. Refusing to press deep. And as much as he wanted to bob his head forward, taking what he wanted, he refrained. He had offered himself to them and so gave himself to their desires. He accepted with pleasure what they offered, the blindfold surprising but arousing. He knew them by their scents and by their taste even before their piercings made themselves known. They played with him like that for a while, until he was whimpering. Then they stood him up and released the chain that held his ankles to his wrists and disconnected his ankles. Wrists still bound they each attacked a nipple, suckling on it until their heated abuse had them erect and flushed. Then they attached the nipple rings until he’d indicated it was as much as he could tolerate. Surprisingly, another ring was pinched onto his bottom lip, both men taking advantage of it in a pleasurable way that had him feeling stupid in 8 seconds flat. They bid him to bend over at the waist, and he felt Kaoru’s cock request the pleasure of his mouth as Kyo stroked and teased his ass. A lubed finger breached him and he whimpered around Kaoru’s cock, the invasion gentle but very much missed. A surprised squeak escaped him as he felt Kyo attach a ring to his entrance, the sensation immediately pleasurable. He pulled back from his oral treat to groan.

“oh fuck that feels amazing. I think I might have to get that for real. I think I could cum just from you tugging on it like that.” He heard his men chuckling and sensed a meaningful look had passed between them. Kaoru tugged him and he settled himself in Kaoru’s lap, his widespread legs causing Hiyuu to be spread wide for Kyo’s exploration. Kaoru suckled on Hiyuu’s new lip ring. “Then that’s what you’ll do baby. You’ll cum with little more than my kisses and Kyo’s skilled fingers gently teasing you. “ Hiyuu moaned with need and gave himself to the sensations assaulting his body. Kaoru’s lips were like a hypnotic drug the teasing and tugging to his entrance causing his hips to rock the pleasure making him whimper louder and faster until he was practically keening with need. He started whispering “please, please, please, please” against Kaoru’s lips until at last Kyo pressed his chest to Hiyuu’s back, his hand still teasing his entrance, his mouth working hungrily against Hiyuu’s neck. The sensation of being so gently claimed and teased by his lovers was enough to send him over the edge with a soft shudder and cry. His seed splashed across Karou’s stomach as he leaned limply back against Kyo.

Hiyuu felt his wrists become detached and sighed as Kyo lifted them, settling them around Karou’s shoulders as they were reattached to each other. Kaoru shifted forward and he felt Kyo nudge his back door, only the slightest whimper of discomfort as he felt Kyo press inside. Even with almost no prep, it felt painfully wonderful. Kyo was right, everything valuable was worth a little pain. And this was what he had wanted. He’d wanted to ache a little so he’d know he’d been claimed. Still Kyo was gentle and crowded close as he sank in to the hilt, pressing Hiyuu's groin snug with Kaoru’s, hands settled beyond Hiyuu’s hips to grip Kaoru. Hot wet kisses attacked his neck and he tilted his head enjoying the distraction as the burn subsided. Kaoru captured his lips as Kyo began to move. Deep gentle strokes that had him insensate with pleasure. Slow became fast and gentle became forceful as his cries got louder, Kaoru’s hands holding his thighs as he ground his hips harshly against Hiyuu’s cock - this intimate act so close to the perfection of both of them taking him at the same time that he couldn’t wait to experience it for real. No, neither of them would deny Hiyuu any orgasm that crashed over him, he was too beautiful when he came to withhold that.

The combination of Kyo’s cock and the ring still clamped to his entrance combined for one of the most intense experiences of his life. The gentle love-making while pressed between his two lovers enough to make him weep with pleasure. It was only going to get better than this. He knew it. They laid him down and plied a little wax, occasionally tugging on his nipples as they soon had him arching beneath them. Kyo held his wrists firmly to the bed and Kaoru took a turn then, lifting Hiyuu’s ankles and placing them over his shoulders, a position that allowed him to strike Hiyuu’s prostate with perfect precision. Kaoru pounded into him without mercy until Hiyuu was screaming his pleasure, his orgasm so powerful he’d almost passed out from it. And still they weren’t through with him. Kyo led him to kneel by the side of the bed and they secured his wrists once again behind him, the constant change in position ensuring he did not become too uncomfortable in his bondage.

Kyo whispered to him, “Wait for us love, be patient. Don’t speak, don’t move from where we have placed you. Have faith in us, baby.”

Hiyuu took a deep breath and nodded his head, then he heard them withdraw. He heard them whispering to each other and then he heard the door open. He’d never expected them to leave him alone, bound and blind. It left him feeling vulnerable and betrayed. He strained to hear them but the silence brought him nothing but the sound of his own rapid breathing. Concentrating on that, it brought him an awareness of his sore nipples. They weren’t terribly painful, just overly sensitive. He licked at the lip ring, quite liking the feel of it, even if the pinch was a bit snug. He loved the way each of them had suckled and nibbled on it obviously liking it as much as he did. He thought he might get his lip pierced as a surprise for them. And then his attention wandered lower. His body was reacting to the varying stimulation in a positive way. His cock was hard and throbbing and a part of him was very grateful that they’d not ‘pierced’ it. They had however, ‘pierced’ his anus and that was maddening. Deliciously maddening. Just letting himself become aware of it had him rocking his hips up and down in memory of how good it felt to have both his men’s shafts tugging against it as they invaded his body. He’d actually been quite surprised that it had stayed in place through Kaoru’s deliciously rough sex. That was another place he intended to get pierced. His lip for Kaoru who seemed to be particularly fond of it, and his ass for Kyo in memory of the orgasm Kyo had given him just by teasing him with it.

Kaoru had motioned for Kyo to follow him and he watched as Kyo whispered reassurances to their bound lover. Then he whispered his idea, directly into Kyo’s ear so there was no chance Hiyuu could hear. “I’m going to go to the store and buy a large dildo, something with a little more girth than either of us and a good length. Stay back here and don’t approach him or let him know you’re here. I’ve done this to you before, you remember what you felt? And yet, the trust we built together in those long silences were invaluable, weren’t they? And you have no idea how hard it was to stay away. Now you’ll feel what I felt every time I left you alone like that. Watching you carefully, making sure you could handle it and so very proud of you when you did.”

Kyo gave him a quiet soft kiss and winked at him. This would be a powerful lesson for Hiyuu. To know that even when he couldn’t see or hear or feel them, he was _never_ alone. He watched as Kaoru slipped on his Kimono and left the room. Kyo leaned against the wall watching his lover silently. He saw the frown, and the way Hiyuu’s fingers flexed with anxiety and betrayal. He remembered that feeling well. The first time had been the hardest. Now, when Kaoru left him alone like that he began to shiver in anticipation, knowing how powerful it was going to be when he came back. Wondering how long he’d be left there, for it was never the same amount of time, which made the game unpredictable and exciting. Hiyuu appeared to be drawing into himself. Kyo watched as a soft smile came across his lips as he nibbled on his lip ring. Such a mesmerizing piece of jewelry, drawing attention to Hiyuu’s plush lips and begging the plunder of his mouth. His gaze travelled down toward Hiyuu’s nipples and his mouth watered with the desire to suckle on those raised nubs of tender flesh. He smiled as he watched Hiyuu start to rock his body, as if he was pleasuring himself on a long hard shaft. He’d get his wish soon enough, the store wasn’t far from the hotel. Nevertheless it seemed like an eternity before Kaoru returned and he could tell that Hiyuu was close to breaking down. He was softly whimpering to himself, the fantasy long gone that had had him rocking his hips.

Kaoru had been smart enough to wrestle the toy out of the package before bringing it into the room. Kyo was impressed. The cock was _huge_ , maybe a good finger width in girth larger than they were individually and it looked as if it might even have an inch or two in length on them too. It could be attached to an inflated rubber disc that looked somewhat like a red blood cell, the picture on the box indicating the disc could be gripped by the thighs so that the toy could be ridden hands free. It was perfect. Kaoru also held up a tube of anal beginner’s gel that had a numbing agent in it to help with the discomfort. Always thoughtful was his Kaoru. They knelt beside Hiyuu and each kissed a cheek, hands lightly soothing their lover as Hiyuu let a sob of relief escape.

“Kyo never left the room, love. One of us was always here. You’ll never be completely alone again Hiyuu. Even when you can’t see us or hear us or feel us touching you – we’re inside of you and you’ll always be rewarded for obeying us. For being patient and trusting that we will always return to you. _**Always**_.”

Hiyuu nodded, turning his head, seeking a comforting kiss and Kaoru gave him one. A kiss that started out comforting and quickly became heated as Kaoru pressed his domination and Hiyuu submitted with a pleased whimper, his body relaxing the pent up tension that had built with their absence. Kyo lubed up the toy liberally with the numbing gel and then pressed two liberally coated fingers inside of Hiyuu, spreading the gel deep inside causing a pleasured groan from Hiyuu that made it hard not to take him right there once again. Kyo kissed the shell of Hiyuu’s ear as Kaoru began putting the gag in place, settling it until Hiyuu nodded that it was comfortably snug. “Baby we’ve got our own toy for you. It’s a thick long cock we picked out just for you. It’s got a little more girth _and_ more length than either of us, so it’s going to hurt until you get used to it. But you can take it baby, and you will. We’ll talk you through it. You’re going to be so beautiful with your ass full of cock while we take turns with your mouth. Come on baby, lean over the bed and give us your ass, love.”

The idea that they wanted to press a huge toy into him was a bit daunting, but he’d told them that he wanted to submit to whatever they wanted to do to him. He trusted that this would feel as wonderful as everything else they’d ever done to him after the initial pain and fear subsided. Kneeling up, he allowed them to bend him over the bed, Kaoru covering his body with his own, pressing him into the mattress, his pierced cock pressing a shaft of heat into the small of his back. His strong arms helping to pin his wrists to the mattress as Kyo began to press the toy against him. They weren’t lying -  the toy was big, _too big_. It hurt so much more than he expected it would and he struggled, a slightly strangled whimper escaping the gag. Kaoru crooned into his ear. “It’s okay baby, shhh….shh… the burn will settle in a minute. Let the lube do its job. It’s got a numbing agent in it to make this easier for you. Come on now, baby. Slow deep breaths. That’s right, I know it hurts but it will feel _so good_ in a bit. We promise. Now hold your breath and bear down, force yourself to relax around it and press back, it’ll be easier once you get the head inside.” Hiyuu struggled and whimpered, a tear escaping his eye from the incredible pressure and burning pain, but Kaoru’s strong body pressing into him and his velvet voice soothed him in spite of it. He struggled to breathe as Kaoru told him to and he found that slow deep breaths really did help with the pain. Bearing down helped too, even though it was hard to do with his mouth held open by the gag. With a soft scream he forced himself down onto the toy until the head of it finally popped past the guardian ring of muscles at his entrance. Multiple hands and hot mouths kissed and soothed him as they left the head just inside him, and let the throbbing ease at his entrance. Kyo’s fingers teased and soothed his stretched entrance, gently massaging lube into the skin there and soon enough the terrible burn started to ease into a throb that was at least bearable. All the while his lovers spoke to him softly, encouraging him even as Kyo’s hands roamed his body and Kaoru remained steadfastly pressed against him. Kyo began moving the toy ever so gently into Hiyuu, his entrance stretching and slowly loosening its death-grip on that too-large cock. It still felt too full, but there was promise the deeper it pressed. The pressure intense but in a way that wasn’t quite all bad. And still Kyo pressed it forward, encouraging him to take more and more of it until he was shaking his head no, he couldn’t take any more.

Kyo tapped Kaoru on the shoulder and he leaned back, soothing his arms down Hiyuu’s as he leaned back to examine the thick toy protruding from their frail lover. He’d seen how long it was, knew how very full Hiyuu was at that moment. He massaged Hiyuu’s hips and tugged him down, back onto his knees as he gently forced him to sit on the disc until the toy locked into place. He leaned down and teased Hiyuu’s mouth, tongue dipping in to play with Hiyuu’s. Kaoru reached down and removed the blindfold. He kissed Hiyuu’s eyelids and let him blink back his vision. Both his lovers were standing in front of him, cocks proud with looks of pride and possession on their faces that warmed him. “Who do you want to taste first baby?” Hiyuu inclined his head toward Kaoru. Kyo stole a kiss from Kaoru and took up a position behind Hiyuu, hands resting on his hips as Kaoru got a good grip in Hiyuu’s harness and started to feed him his cock. Kaoru’s hands on his harness and Kyo’s hands on his hips lifted him up onto Kaoru’s cock, pressing deep just like he loved it best. Then Kyo’s hands were pulling him down onto that cock and he whimpered only to have it retreat as he was rewarded with another deep plunge of Kaoru’s cock in his mouth and down his throat. Each uncomfortable thrust down onto that toy rewarded with a deep heated penetration until he began to move a little more on his own, taking more of them both of his own will. At some point it started to feel good, that feeling of overwhelming fullness combined with the feel of Kaoru’s piercing rubbing him just right making him eager and needy.

Too soon Kaoru was pulsing his hot wet kiss down Hiyuu’s throat and that lovely cock retreated. Hiyuu’s needy body bouncing back against that thick cock in his ass as it scraped and pushed against his prostate deliciously. And then Kyo was standing in front him, offering his cock and Hiyuu had to make himself stop so he could take Kyo in. “It feels good doesn’t it baby? I told you it would. You’re so sexy like this, so flushed and needy for us. Here, baby let me give you what you need.” He felt Kaoru press himself against his back, searingly hot hands on his hips as Kyo gripped his gag and plunged inside. God, it was just as brutal as he’d imagined it would be. Kaoru’s hands pressing him hard and deep onto that thick cock even as Kyo fucked his mouth with clear abandon. It was exactly what Hiyuu had dreamed of as he fingered himself thinking of his two men while they’d been gone, and exactly what he’d wanted and needed. Their possession of him, their control of his body was just what he needed to feel claimed by his lovers. His body shuddered violently as he screamed his orgasm around Kyo’s cock, his body clenching painfully around the thick toy as he ground against the heavy balls at the base of the toy. 12 inches of thick toy sheathed in his body like some great sword.

Kyo pulled out of his mouth and both men held him as he quietly sobbed. The intensity of it all was just a bit too much. Bonelessly Kaoru lifted him from the toy as if he weighed nothing and set it aside before pulling Hiyuu back down upon his own pierced shaft, his heat sliding into Hiyuu’s body with ease,  a low moan of pleasure escaping from Hiyuu as he did so. Kyo gently removed the gag and kissed him as Kaoru gently rocked into him. His abused channel tender and over sensitive to the heated invasion. Kyo settled himself in Hiyuu’s lap and sat himself down upon Hiyuu’s still stiff shaft. The weight of his body pressing Hiyuu down deeper onto Kaoru’s shaft. Kyo kissed him stupid as both men took their pleasure of his body with consummate care. Kaoru leaned back, pulling Hiyuu against him, arching the other's back as he drove himself deeper inside that warm tender heat. Kyo took the opportunity and bent his head, tugging the nipple rings off one by one and suckling softly on the abused nubs soothing them of the sting caused by returning blood flow. Hiyuu came once again softly to their tender care and slumped nearly insensate against Kaoru as the other released himself once again inside Hiyuu’s body. Kyo was not long after, splattering his own offer across Hiyuu’s stomach. Temporarily spent they picked Hiyuu up and placed him on the bed, both men curling around him as if here were a treasure.

Hiyuu murmured a sigh of contentment and promptly lost consciousness. Kyo looked at him with amazement and started snickering. “I do believe we’ve fucked him unconscious, my love.”

Kaoru laughed and nodded, trailing his fingers over Hiyuu’s still flushed body. “I do believe we did. And he did beautifully didn’t he? Do you think he’ll _really_ be able to accept both of us? It was kind of cruel of us to ask him to accept that big of a toy with very little prep. But he took it beautifully. He’s the submissive neither of us are, but both of us want. And I love the dominance in him too. He’s got some _brilliant_ ideas. I’m almost excited to see what you’ll do to me once you have me in your care.”

Kyo smiled at him with curiosity. “So what _do_ you want us to do with you Kaoru? Do you want to give us control and submit to bondage? Or do you want us to submit to you? What other fantasies have you been having that you’ve never told me?” Kyo asked softly.

Kaoru entwined his fingers with Kyo’s. “We’ve always been there for each other when we had no one else. But that’s not what I wanted. I always wanted to be exclusively yours. But there were times when I wanted a third for us. Someone who could be what we couldn’t always be for each other. As much as I love controlling you, I’ve always wondered what it would be like for you to take me to hand. For you to control my pleasure the way I so often control yours. So yeah, I’d take the bondage so I could give myself to you. I’ve given you head, but I’ve never taken you all the way to the root. I’d like for you to do that. Talk me through it the way we did with Hiyuu. Make me take all of you. It’s easier with Hiyuu because at his root, he’s only as much as I’ve ever taken of you. I don’t want it to be easy. I want to earn it, to earn your orgasm as you take your pleasure of my mouth. I want… “ Kaoru bent his head, cheeks aflame with shame.

Kyo reached out his hand and gently raised his head. “You know we love you Kaoru. Tell us what you need baby.”

Kaoru smiled shyly at him. “the way we peppered your thighs. I want that too, but across my whole back, ass, and thighs. I want to feel your nails scraping across my wounded skin as you fuck me. I want Hiyuu to fuck me with that fat toy we put inside him. I want to feel you riding me as Hiyuu fucks me from behind. I want… I want _everything_. I want to have you both bound and at my feet as you feast on my cock. I want your mouths and fingers pleasuring my ass. I want to instruct you in how I want you to make love to each other. Every kiss, every caress where I want them placed as I use your bodies to make love to each other. I want to tie you both to the bed and devour you. I want to have you side by side so I can fuck each of you with myself and with toys. I want to collapse between you, spent and loved.”

Kyo leaned over and kissed him. A kiss of acceptance and love and passion. “You’ll have all that and more, love. Any time you want it, you have only to ask it of me. I’m yours. I always have been. Do you think Hiyuu will stay with us? I mean, permanently? “ Kyo asked softly.

Kaoru shook his head. “I don’t know baby, I sure hope so. If he doesn’t try to geld us in the morning for his sore ass, I’ll take that as a good sign.”

Kyo laughed. Gently, Kaoru picked Hiyuu up and cradled his spent body against his own as Kyo pulled the tarp and splattered sheet from the bed. They walked into the bathroom and started the shower, Kaoru stepping inside still bearing Hiyuu’s sleeping form. It was a bit crowded and both men chuckled over Hiyuu’s sleepy protests but eventually all the important bits were clean on all of them and they got back out. Hiyuu insisted on standing once they were out of the shower but quickly draped himself sleepily across Kaoru, as Kyo gently dried his body. Kaoru kissed him softly and swept him back up again to lay him gently on the bed. Dabbing a little more of the numbing lube against Hiyuu’s abused entrance, Kyo and Kaoru flanked him and the three fell soundly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on this because I haven't found a good place to stop yet.


End file.
